Total Drama
by shiki94
Summary: *Sorta Sequel to Decoding the Youngest Hardy* With the start of Total Divas, so begins the careers of Eva Marie and JoJo. In need of help mentoring these two Divas, Stephanie McMahon turns to Alex Hardy for help. Upon receiving this offer, Alex accepts. But when attitudes and personalities start to clash, will she be able to stick through it? Rated T for mild swearing
1. A Call to Mentor

**...Total Divas is a weird guilty pleasure of mine. IDK why, I guess there's something about it I love. ^^, Anyways, after watching over some of what happened back in season 1 and really taking note of Eva Marie and Jojo and how they developed through the show, I got an idea for this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers, past and present, male and female, used in this fic. They are the property of themselves, the WWE, TNA, ROH, and OMEGA (indy wrestling organization Matt and Jeff Hardy own and run). I also do not own Mary Williams, who will appear later in this. She is the property of foldintothenight, and is being used with permission. The only things I do own are the ideas going into this fic and Alex Hardy, who is my own OC. Now that the disclaimer's finished, enjoy the fic. =)**

Recent talk of the WWE had been the company's latest expansion into the world of entertainment; and this latest expansion was the company starting their own reality show that focused on the lives of seven of the WWE's top Divas when they're not in the ring. The name of this show? It was none other than Total Divas. In an effort, the company had scouted around the Divas division in the hopes of finding women that wanted to take part in the show. The lucky five were Natalya, the recently returning Brie and Nikki Bella, Naomi, and Cameron, which left two spots open. Unknown to anyone on the main roster, these two spots were set to be filled by two of the WWE's new debuting rookie Divas. The reason behind this was to offer insight into the fledgling careers of newly debuting Divas. The only problem being faced with this was the fact that the two Divas needed someone to help show them the ropes of being a WWE Diva.

One day during a meeting about the show, Stephanie McMahon sighed in frustration as she raked a hand through her hair. "This is impossible. How hard could it possibly be to find someone to mentor these two?"

"It's not that hard, sweetheart," Triple H said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We're just not looking hard enough."

"I know that, Paul. I'm just frustrated is all," Stephanie said. "I just wish Natalya or one of the other girls would help train these girls."

"They said they'd be happy to, but then they remembered that they're supposed to be showing more to them than just the wrestlers that fans know them as," Triple H said.

"So, you mean to tell me that we've got to look elsewhere on our roster to find someone to mentor these two Divas?" Stephanie asked.

"Apparently so," Triple H said.

Sighing in frustration again, Stephanie rested her head in her hands as Triple H rubbed his hand in circles on her back. _'It can_not_ be this hard to find a Diva mentor,'_ Stephanie thought. _'Hell, the last time we were in need of one we were able to find a mentor without even thinking twice about our choice.' _This last little thought going through her mind, Stephanie lifted her head and, looking over at her husband, smiled and said "I think I just figured out our solution to our mentor dilemma."

"Really?" Triple H asked, which Stephanie responded to with a nod. "Well, don't leave me hanging. Who's the lucky person?"

"Remember when me and my dad were able to find a mentor for AJ and Kaitlyn without even thinking twice about it?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. You and Vince found out that those two had a lot in common with one of the Divas on the roster and went from there," Triple H said. "Why? Did you find someone that fit the bill with these two newbies?"

Taking out her phone as she scrolled through her contacts and found the number she was looking for, Stephanie dialed the number and said "You'll find out. I just hope she says yes" as she waited for the Diva to answer her phone.

…

Alex Hardy had been spending one of her rare days off of work back at her home in North Carolina with her family before she had to get ready to take off and head back out for the house show she was scheduled to compete at. She had been sitting in the living room of the house she stayed in with her adoptive father, Gilbert Hardy, babysitting her niece, Ruby, who was the daughter of one of her adoptive older brothers, Jeff, and his wife, Beth, when she heard her cell phone ringing.

Looking up from playing with the My Little Pony toys that Ruby had, Alex leaned over and, grabbing her cell phone from where it was sitting on the couch, saw that she was getting a call from one of her bosses, Stephanie McMahon. _'I wonder what Steph wants,'_ Alex thought. _'Doesn't she know that today is my off day?'_ Swiping her phone screen to answer the call, Alex said "Hello?"

_"Alex, hi,"_ came Stephanie's voice, sounding more enthusiastic than normal. _"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."_

"No. Of course not. I'm just looking after my niece, is all," Alex said. Taking the phone away from the side of her head, Alex held down near Ruby and said "Tell Stephanie hi, Ruby."

"Hi, boss lady!" Ruby said, giggling before she went back to playing with her toys.

Laughing as she went back to talking with Stephanie, Alex said "So, what's up? Usually you only call us on our off days if it's something majorly important."

Still laughing a little at what Alex's niece said, Stephanie then stopped her laughing and said _"I was wondering if you'd be willing to take part in another mentoring line. Paul and I have been trying to find someone to help with two of the new Divas that are going to be debuting on the main roster soon, but we haven't been having much luck. Then I remembered that you helped us with AJ and Celeste when they were making their main roster debuts, and I decided that you'd be perfect."_

Hearing Stephanie say this had Alex feeling a set of nerves start to collect in her stomach. The last time she had to deal with mentoring anyone was when she had first met AJ and Kaitlyn and she had to help mentor them in some of what went into being a female professional wrestler, one that wasn't just classified by the title of 'WWE Diva'. _'Steph's actually putting faith in me to help with mentoring another pair of new Divas?'_ Alex thought, biting her lip. _'I guess maybe I can. After all, with what I did to help AJ and Kaitlyn, I'm sure I can do the same with these two new girls.'_ Coming out of her thoughts, Alex took a breath and said "OK, Steph. I'll do it. You've got yourself a mentor."

_"Great!"_ Stephanie said. _"I'll make sure to let the two new girls know and then we'll set up a time for you to meet the two of them."_

"Sounds great," Alex said. "Guess I'll just wait for you to call me back about when our meet-up will be."

_"OK. Until then, enjoy your time off,"_ Stephanie said, ending the call.

Pressing End, Alex tossed her phone back on the couch as she spent a few more minutes playing with the dolls. The only difference this time around was the fact that she now felt distracted by the fact that she was going to be involved in yet another mentorship storyline. _'Maybe I should've told Steph no,'_ Alex thought. _'I don't know who these chicks are, or if they've got anything in the way of wrestling experience. What if I meet them and I'm not what these girls are expecting?'_

Seeing her aunt look noticeably sadder, Ruby put down the My Little Pony dolls she had and climbed into Alex's lap. Looking up into Alex's eyes, Ruby asked "You OK, Auntie Alex?"

Looking down at her niece, Alex set down the dolls she had and said "Yeah, I'm OK, Ruby. Why? You worried about me?"

Scrunching her forehead up, Ruby said "You happy before you talk to Boss Lady. You look sad now."

Sighing as she adjusted her niece on her lap, Alex said "I guess you could say that I'm feeling a bit down. Remember when you first met Auntie AJ and Auntie Kaitlyn?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Ruby smiled and said "I like Auntie AJ and Auntie Kaitlyn. They funny and I like playing with them."

Laughing, Alex asked "Well, what would you do if I told you that I'd be bringing home two more women just like when Auntie AJ and Auntie Kaitlyn first started coming here?"

"That good, Auntie Alex!" Ruby said, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. "You do good with them. I know you will."

Biting down on her lip to stop the tears that threatened to roll down her face, Alex thought _'Well, I guess if I needed any kind of encouragement to go through with this, it'd take my soon-to-be four-year-old niece telling me so. Either way, Ruby's right. I can do this. If I did good with AJ and Kait, then working with these two new chicks shouldn't be too much harder.' _Returning her niece's hug, Alex said "You are just too cute sometimes, Ruby! Thank you. I guess I just needed the support that I can do this."

"I happy!" Ruby said, smiling and planting a kiss on Alex's cheek. "We play with Ponies some more?"

"Maybe in a little bit," Alex said. "I've got to give my favorite niece something sweet for being such a huge help to me."

Smiling even wider, Ruby tightened her hold on Alex and said "I love you, Auntie Alex."

"And I love you too, kiddo," Alex said, standing from the carpeted floor as she headed into the kitchen, keeping her hold on Ruby. _'I really shouldn't be so worried about this. If Stephanie McMahon, one of the most hard-nosed women in all of professional wrestling, and my toddler niece have faith in me, then I shouldn't doubt myself so much. It's just mentoring two Divas. What's the worst that could possibly happen?' _Alex thought.

**I've had the idea for this fic stabbing at the insides of my brain for the longest time now. Now that I'm able to finally start on it, I've got my ideas ready to put into play with this. So, until Chapter 2, R&R to let me know what you guys think. =)**


	2. Mentor and Mentoree Meet-up

Eva Marie and JoJo were more than surprised when they got their calls about joining the WWE and being featured on the company's new Diva-themed reality show; however, their reasons behind their own respective excitement seemed to be different. While JoJo, the younger of the two, seemed excited to be a part of the WWE, Eva Marie, on the other hand, had yet to really let her real reasons shine through other than her slight excitement at working for the WWE. One day when the two women were called in for a meeting about Total Divas with the other five women that were on the show, Eva and JoJo were told to stay after the meeting was over to have a talk with Stephanie McMahon. After the Bella twins had left the office, Eva and JoJo went to go take seats in front of Stephanie's desk with Stephanie on the other side.

"You wanted to see us, Stephanie?" Eva asked.

"Yes, I did, Eva," Stephanie said. "I wanted to talk with you and JoJo about how we're going to work with getting you two accustomed to being on the roster."

"Isn't that why we're on Total Divas?" Eva asked. "After all, we are going to be with five other Divas."

"That's true, but I felt you two could use another Diva's take on what it means to be a WWE Diva," Stephanie said.

"That's great," JoJo said, a slight hint of excitement creeping into her voice. "Who'd you have in mind, Mrs. Leveseque?"

A small smile starting to ghost across her face, Stephanie asked "Tell me, girls. How familiar are you two with the Diva Alex Hardy?"

…

Alex had been spending the better part of the past few minutes threading and unthreading her fingers together and pacing in a bit of a nervous circle. She had gotten the call early that Monday about when she was going to be meeting up with the new Divas that she was going to have to mentor. After getting the news from Stephanie the week before and working the house show she was scheduled to compete on, Alex had decided to break the news of her coming mentoring status to her friends.

_"That's great about you getting to mentor more Divas, Alex," AJ Lee said, pulling on her t-shirt. "You know who these two girls are yet?"_

_ "Not yet, AJ," Alex said, sitting on one of the beds in their shared hotel room and scrolling through her phone. "All Steph told me was that she needed my help with two new Divas and that was about it."_

_ "Do you think you're going to like working with these two girls?" Kaitlyn asked, running her hands over her hair to smooth it down._

_ "I'm not sure," Alex said, putting her phone down. "For all I know, I could end up having to mentor two future drama queen Barbie dolls in training."_

_ "Now, Alex. There's no need to come to that conclusion just yet," Kaitlyn said, taking a seat beside her younger friend. "I mean, for all we know, these girls could be excited to work with you. And, who knows? They might end up having fun with you as a mentor just like me and AJ did."_

_ "Kait's right, Alex," AJ said, pulling her belt through the belt loops of the pants she was wearing. "You just need to give working with these girls a chance. You just might end up liking these two girls."_

_ Letting what two of her best friends just told her sink in, Alex sighed and said "I guess you both are right. I'm just nervous, is all. I guess I'm just worried that once I meet these girls they're going to ask for another mentor."_

_ "Well, if they do that, then that's just their sucky luck," Kaitlyn said. "Because then that'll mean that they're missing out on meeting one of the coolest people on the roster."_

_ "Again. Kait's right, Alex," AJ said, walking over to where her former mentor sat and gave the younger woman a hug. "You're going to do just fine with these girls. Just be yourself and they'll warm up to you before you know it."_

This pep talk coupled in with one that the rest of her friends gave her had Alex feeling hopeful that her meeting with these two new Divas would go well. So, when she got the call from Stephanie about when she was going to have her meet-up, Alex had gone through the mental preparation that she needed to get ready to meet with the new Divas. Deciding to give her future charges a good idea of who she was, Alex had decided to go with wearing one of her North Carolina Tar Heels racerback tank tops, a pair of her jean shorts, and her low-top black Converses with two locks of her hair dyed Tar Heel blue. And, not wanting to keep them hidden, Alex decided not to wear her arm warmers so that the new Divas could see and get used to her scars. Getting a bit tired of her somewhat endless pacing, Alex decided to take a seat on one of the couches in the lobby of the hotel she was staying in that Stephanie said she'd meet her at.

Tracing the design of the carpet with the toe of one of her Converses, Alex thought _'Damn it. Can't Steph hurry up? This waiting's starting to drive me nuts.'_

Alex had almost given up waiting for the three women when she heard Stephanie calling over to her.

"Alex, hi," Stephanie said, smiling. "It's so great that you're here already."

Looking up, Alex cracked a smile and, standing, said "Why wouldn't I be? I'm meeting my new charges today, so I figured I'd be here early."

Hearing the slight sarcastic bite in Alex's voice, Stephanie said "I know that you're not all that ready to do this, but just try to work with these girls. I've got faith in you to do this."

Hearing Stephanie give her her vote of confidence, Alex said "OK. I promise to make nice with these girls. No promises after that, though."

"Just so long as you try," Stephanie said, sending a text off to one of the girls. Putting her phone back in her pants pocket, Stephanie said "I just texted them, so they should be here soon."

"Great," Alex said, not-so-enthusiastically. A few more minutes had passed with both women now waiting until the talking of two other women could be heard coming into the hotel lobby.

Looking over to the door, Stephanie said "That's them. I'll go over and get them so that they can come meet you" before walking over to meet up with the two women, who were both dealing with carrying their luggage.

Shaking off her last minute set of nerves that started to settle in, Alex watched as Stephanie talked with who she was guessing to be her newest set of charges and as Stephanie walked over with the two women following behind her. Watching as the two Divas walked over to her, Alex felt a mix of thoughts running through her head.

_'They've got the looks that people associate with Divas, and they seem to have Stephanie's stamp of approval. Of course, that doesn't mean jack shit just yet. I've got to work with training these two before they can get the Certified WWE Diva stamp,'_ Alex thought.

Stopping in front of Alex, Stephanie smiled and said "Alex, I'd like for you to meet our two newest additions to the WWE Divas roster. Alex, this is Eva Marie and JoJo. Ladies, this is Alexis Hardy."

A few minutes of semi-awkward silence passed between the ladies as the three women did a mental runover of each other. _'So, let's see what I'm working with here. One of them doesn't look that old, so she's got to be green. And the other, I can't quite put my finger on it, but something about her isn't sitting with me right. Just not quite sure what it is,' _Alex thought.

Clearing her throat in a bid to break the silence that had settled over the four women, Alex said "Like Steph said, I'm Alexis Hardy. But, to make things less awkward between us, you two can call me Alex."

Breaking the silence for herself and her friend, the younger of the two Divas said "It's so cool to meet you, Ms. Har-uh, Alex. My name is Joseann, but I'd like it if you call me JoJo."

"Nice to meet you, JoJo," Alex said, smiling. Looking over to the older of the two Divas, Alex asked "Would you like to tell me what your name is?"

Blinking, the redheaded older Diva said "Huh? My name? Well, my legal name is Natalie, but my ring name is Eva Marie. Nice to meet you and all that stuff."

"Eva Marie. I like that," Alex said. "Two first names makes you seem like the kind of chick that won't shit from anyone."

"Yeah, I guess so," Eva said, twirling a strand of red hair around her finger.

_'Man. I haven't even had the chance to work with these two yet and already I'm not feeling all that great about working with Eva,'_ Alex thought, her smile still in place.

Seeing how the three women were talking, Stephanie said "I guess I should be getting ready to leave now. I'll see you three at the arena later tonight."

"OK, Steph. See you then," Alex said, waving as one of the chief owners of the WWE left. Once Stephanie was gone, Alex sighed and said "So, before we go up to my room, I was planning on going to meet up with some of my friends. You two want to come along or do you just want to go to my room?"

"I'd actually like to meet your friends," JoJo said, enthusiasm starting to slide into her voice. "I've never had the chance to meet so many WWE Superstars and Divas all at once."

"You're certainly a hyper one, JoJo," Alex said, laughing. Looking over to Eva, Alex asked "What about you, Eva? You up for meeting some of my friends?"

"Sure. Why not?" Eva asked, a smile starting to cross her face. "You are my _mentor_ after all."

Not quite liking the way Eva said 'mentor', Alex decided to shake it off and said "Great. You two are going to have to bring your stuff with you guys since we can't make it up to my room, but I'll make sure nothing happens to it."

"OK," JoJo said, as she and Eva grabbed their bags.

Walking along as she chatted with JoJo, Alex couldn't help but steal glances at Eva, only to see that the older woman seemed less than interested in their conversation. _'Maybe talking with AJ and the others will be just the thing Eva needs to help loosen up,'_ Alex thought. _'Hell, I'm _hoping_ it is, at least.'_

**Looks like things are going...good for Alex, JoJo, and Eva so far. JoJo seems to be hitting things off with Alex, while Eva's...being a bit stoic. Maybe meeting Alex's friends will be just the thing she needs to loosen up...which will come up in Chapter 3. Until then, R&R please. =)  
**


	3. Meeting Their Mentor's Friends

As Alex walked on to the hotel dining area with Eva and JoJo, she had decided to break some more of the ice that had been there between her and her new charges. Between the two Divas, Alex had been having more luck at talking with JoJo than she had with Eva. Talking with JoJo, Alex found out that JoJo was 19 years old, soon to be 20, and that she had an on-and-off boyfriend back in her home state of California. The more Alex talked with JoJo, the more she felt that working with JoJo would go well, especially since the younger of the two seemed excited to learn some of what went into being a WWE Diva. But, as she talked with JoJo, Alex couldn't help steal glances at Eva. Every time she glanced over to the oldest of the three women, Alex couldn't help but notice that Eva just seemed bored.

_'Almost to the dining area,'_ Alex thought. _'You can do this, Hardy.'_

Walking on for a few more minutes, Alex, JoJo, and Eva finally made it to the dining area. Looking around for where she had left her friends, Alex saw that most of the group sitting at one of the tables that was outside while AJ was sitting inside, doing something on her phone.

Looking up from her phone and then looking back down, AJ waved her hand and said "Over here, Alex."

Looking in the direction of where the brunette was sitting, Alex said "AJ must've been sent in here to wait for me. Come on, you two."

…

So far, Eva had not been enjoying the fact that she was having to be mentored by someone so many years younger than she was in the art of being a WWE Diva. _'Why the hell does Stephanie think I need to be mentored by someone younger than me? More to the point, why does she think I need to be mentored by someone like Alex?'_ Eva thought. _'I'd be better off coming up through the developmental system than I am being mentored by some kid that's got arms covered in scars.'_

Eva had kept walking on until she, JoJo, and Alex had made it to the dining area when they all heard someone calling Alex. Looking over to see who it was, Eva saw that it was AJ Lee. _'Oh great. First, we get the psycho cutter and now we get this crazy bitch. My luck could not get any worse,' _Eva thought as she and JoJo followed Alex over to where the petite brunette was doing something on her phone. Watching as Alex looked down at AJ and started to laugh and talk with AJ, Eva couldn't help but roll her eyes a bit. She had went back to twisting strands of hair around her finger until she saw Alex stand up and gesture towards her. Her attention snapping back to what was happening, Eva caught what she was guessing to be an introduction.

"Eva, JoJo, this is AJ. Well, actually her name is April, but we all call her AJ which, incidentally enough, is a nickname of hers," Alex said. "AJ, this is Eva Marie and JoJo."

Looking down as the younger brunette shook hands with JoJo first and then stood in front of her with her hand out, Eva cautiously took hold of AJ's hand and gave it a shake. Pasting a smile on her face, Eva said "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Eva," AJ said, smiling. "You and JoJo are going to love working with Alex. She might not look it, but she knows what she's doing."

"Great. Can't wait," Eva said while she thought _'I wouldn't count on that just yet, half-pint.'_

Walking back over to where Alex was standing, AJ turned back to the two Divas and asked "You girls ready to go meet some Superstars and Divas?"

"Of course!" JoJo chirped.

"Sure," Eva said.

Laughing as she turned back to look at Alex, AJ said "Come on. When I left the others, I think Mare was going to launch into telling everyone a story about when she and Codes were younger."

"Oh, good Lord," Alex said, laughing. Turning to the other Divas, Alex said "Come on. You two get to meet some of the cool people on the roster now."

Rolling her eyes when she was certain no one was looking, Eva followed the other three women outside and to a table that was surrounded by laughing members of the WWE roster. Taking a look at who was seated there, Eva saw that there were only two other Divas and four of the men on the roster. _'And now begins my meeting with even _more_ lunatics,'_ Eva thought. _'Although, I can say this. Alex does have _some _taste in male friends. Maybe getting mentored by this psycho won't be as bad as I thought it was.'_

…

Alex and AJ had been laughing and talking with JoJo as the group of four made their way to where they had left their friends. Finally reaching the table, Alex and AJ had just caught the tail end of a story that Mary had been telling.

"And that's how Codes and Joe learned the hard way to never look up a girl's skirt," Mary said, leaning back a little in her chair.

Piping up from behind the older woman as she tried to keep her laughter held in, Alex asked "Dare I ask why it is that you're telling everyone what I'm guessing are embarrassing stories about my man, Maryanne?"

Turning around in her seat, Mary Williams looked up at the younger woman and, grinning, said "Not my fault, Lexi. Codes started it by telling everyone about when I was learning to ride a bike and 'innocently' mentioning that I crashed into a tree" using air quotes around 'innocently'.

Looking over to where her boyfriend was sitting, Alex asked "This true, babe?"

Rolling his eyes over to the side as a mischievous smile ghosted across his face, Cody Rhodes said "Maybe."

Shaking her head, Alex said "You two Legacy babies are just too much sometimes."

Grinning a bit wider, Mary said "That may be the case, but you know you love us" causing everyone at the table to laugh.

Coming down from his laughing fit, Dolph Ziggler looked over behind Alex and saw Eva and JoJo standing behind her. "You're being awful rude, Alex," Dolph said. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?"

"I was getting to that, Ziggy. You just didn't give me time to," Alex said, sticking her tongue out at Dolph. Clearing her throat, Alex said "Eva, JoJo, these are a lot of my friends. Girls, I'd like you both to meet Mary Williams, CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler, Zack Ryder, Cody Rhodes, and Kaitlyn. Everyone, these are my new charges, Eva Marie and JoJo."

"Nice to meet you all," JoJo said, smiling while Eva just gave a simple wave of her hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you both too," Mary said, smiling. "You both ready to start on your journeys to become WWE Divas?"

Nodding her head, JoJo said "Yeah. And I'm glad that me and Eva are going to be learning from one of the best."

Biting down on one of her lip rings to fight back her blush over JoJo's compliment, Alex walked over and took one of the empty seats next to Cody. Looking up from where she was sitting, Alex said "You two are more than welcome to take seats anywhere you guys see an open spot."

Doing as Alex said, Eva and JoJo took two of the empty seats with JoJo taking the open seat between Zack and Kaitlyn and Eva taking the open seat between Mary and Punk. With the two Divas now sitting with the group, everyone decided to talk with the new girls in order to get used to working with them; however, like before, it was mostly JoJo that was doing most of the talking between her and Eva with Eva only piping up every once in a while.

The time had gone by until everyone felt it was time to be heading back to their rooms so that they could get their bags and head to the arena for the tapings of RAW that night. Eva had just gotten out of her seat and gotten her bags when she felt a pull on her arm. Turning around, Eva saw that the person that had her arm was Mary. Looking back at the older woman, Eva asked "Uh, anything I can help you with, Mary?"

"Nothing really. I just want to talk with you right quick, Eva," Mary said.

"Uh, OK," Eva said, feeling a bit unsure of what to make of this. Turning to look back in Alex's direction, Eva called "Alex, I'll be up to your room in a few. Mary wants to talk with me."

"OK. Try not to take too long," Alex said, turning to walk off with the others.

Turning back to look at Mary, Eva asked "So, what'd you want to talk with me about, Mary?"

Cutting right to why she kept the rookie Diva behind, Mary asked "You mind telling me what you were doing back there?"

Confused, Eva asked "What are you talking about, Mary?"

"What I'm talking about was you sneaking glances at the guys. Particularly Cody," Mary said.

"I was checking them out. What's the harm in that?" Eva asked.

"None really when it's harmless. But, I could tell from the look on your face that your glances were anything but harmless," Mary said.

Sighing in exasperation over this riot act speech that she was being fed, Eva asked "Why the hell would it even matter to you anyways? It's not like you're dating Cody or any one of the other guys."

"Obviously," Mary said, rolling her eyes. "They're all too much like other brothers to me for me to seriously date any of them. I'm taken by someone anyways. Besides, I'm telling you this as a warning because some of the guys in our group have girlfriends."

"Seriously?" Eva asked, which Mary responded to with a nod. "Well, who's taken by who?"

"Well, to my knowledge, Zack and Dolph are single. Other than that, Punk's kind of dating AJ, and Cody's dating Alex," Mary said, rattling off the couples in their group.

Not quite believing what Mary said, Eva laughed and, seeing the look of seriousness on the veteran Diva's face, said "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking about who two of the hottest guys on the WWE roster are dating."

"The answer to that is a big fat nope," Mary said, shaking her head. "Why? That's not a problem for you, is it?"

Clamping down on the wave of disbelief and slight irritation started to wash through her, Eva forced a smile and said "No, of course not. I just wanted to ask so that I wouldn't end up stepping on any toes when it comes to who's with who."

Taking note of the smile on the redheaded Diva's face, Mary smiled and said "Good. Now, let's head inside and up to the rooms. I think we've kept your mentor and the others waiting long enough."

"Right," Eva said, grabbing her bags and following the brunette back in the hotel. All while she walked on with Mary, Eva couldn't help but fight back the sudden bubble of jealousy that was rising in her chest. _'Why the hell should it matter to me who's dating who?'_ Eva thought. _'Not like it matters anyway. All good relationships must come to an end. And it looks like I've just found two guys that would be perfect for me. I just have to wait and see who'll be the quickest for me to turn into putty in my hands.'_

**Looks like Eva and JoJo (mostly JoJo) took to meeting Alex's friends pretty well. Only downer to all of the friendship and bonding is that apparently now Eva's making eyes at some of the guys, particularly Punk and Cody. That can only end so well... Next chapter, Eva and JoJo get to be backstage during RAW and actually get the chance to watch Alex compete. Until then, R&R please. =)  
**

**(Side note: I just recently finished reading my copy of The Fault In Our Stars. Powerful book. Just...so much happens in it that I can't even begin to describe how much the book's made its way into my top fave books. =') Read it for yourselves to really see what's got everyone talking about this book. Y'all won't be disappointed.)**


	4. Eva Marie and JoJo's First RAW

**A bit of a monster of a chapter, but it's all about Eva and JoJo's first night backstage during one of the shows. Enjoy. =)**

The group arrived at the arena before the RAW tapings so that they could get ready before the show started. As usual, the group split off so the girls could get dressed in their gear and the guys could get dressed in their gear. Walking around the backstage area en route to the locker room that Alex and the other three Divas shared, JoJo looked around the backstage area, amazed to be there.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" JoJo said, not hiding the excitement in her voice. "I've always watched so many segments and skits happen backstage that it just feels so surreal to be here right now!"

Laughing, Alex said "Calm down, JoJo. Show hasn't even started yet and most of the other roster members haven't even showed up yet."

"I know, and I'm sorry," JoJo said, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm just really excited to be back here right now. It's like I'm in the middle of a dream that I don't want to wake up from."

"Just wait until the show starts," Mary said, grinning. "That's when the real fun of being a professional wrestler begins."

Before JoJo could ask what it was that Mary was talking about, Alex shook her head and, placing a hand on JoJo's shoulder, said "Don't ask. You'll see what Mare means."

Taking Alex's words into consideration, JoJo just nodded her head as she walked on and chatted with AJ and Kaitlyn. While JoJo continued her excited fangirling over being backstage and having the potential to meet more of the WWE's roster members, Eva simply walked on with the same mostly bored look on her face, only perking up at the potential of getting to meet more of the roster members.

Hoping to find out a little more about the other members of the roster, Eva asked "Hey, Alex. Just to stab down this bit of curiosity I have, can you tell me what the other members of the roster are like?"

"Other members of the roster?" Alex asked, surprised that Eva was so eager to learn about the other members of the WWE roster. "If I could describe most of them in a word, I'd say that a lot of the others are pretty cool. It's just, I'm not really on good terms with some of the others."

_'I find that _so _hard to believe,' _Eva thought while she said "You? Not on good terms with members of the roster? No way."

Laughing a little at what the older of her two charges said, Alex said "Yeah, I know. A chick like me should have no problems at all with being friends with the whole roster. Well, that's not really the case."

"Why? Did you do something that pissed most of the other roster members off at you?" Eva asked.

"I guess you could say that. It's something like that, anyway," Alex said, biting down on one of her lip rings in a bid to not let memories of her attempts to befriend some of the roster members get to her while she was talking with Eva.

Taking note of how Alex was biting one of her lip rings, Eva thought _'And Stephanie still thinks it's a good idea to let Alex mentor me? She can't even make nice with the people she's supposed to working with.'_ Not wanting to say anything else, Eva walked on with Alex behind Mary, AJ, Kaitlyn, and JoJo until the group of six reached the locker room the four Divas usually shared.

"And now, Eva and JoJo, you two get to see one of the rooms that's going to be your best friend as a wrestler. And that room is your locker room," Alex said, pushing open the door that had a sign on it that read 'The Chickbusters'.

Walking inside, Eva and JoJo looked around and saw that there were a TV mounted on the wall, a few benches, a wall of lockers, and a bathroom off to the side.

"So this is where you guys change and stuff?" JoJo asked.

Laughing as she set her duffel bag on one of the benches, Mary said "Obviously, JoJo, my dear. What were you expecting?"

A slight blush starting to color her face, JoJo said "I was just expecting something that seemed a bit more, what's the word, Diva-ish. This locker room's more like the ones that I had to dress out in when I was in high school."

"That's one thing that's a bit of a misconception with female wrestlers," AJ said, unzipping her duffel bag and pulling out her cropped tank top, short shorts, and Converse boots. "Everyone thinks that we get locker rooms like the ones that you see at photo shoots."

"And God forbid should we have something else that makes people think that us female wrestlers are all prisses that need to just look pretty instead of actually putting on good matches," Kaitlyn said, getting her fingerless gloves, tights, boots, and slim fit muscle shirt with a custom design that one of Alex's friends back in North Carolina made for her.

"This talking's fun and all, but we really should get changed, girls," Mary said, heading for the bathroom.

"Yes, mama bear," Alex said, laughing as she got her own muscle shirt, arm sleeves, cargo pants, and boots out. Looking over to where JoJo and Eva were standing, Alex said "Make yourselves comfortable, you two. It won't take long for us to get dressed, so y'all can just find something to watch on the TV."

"OK, Alex," JoJo said. Once Alex went in the bathroom following the three older women that in before her and closed the door, JoJo turned to Eva and asked "So, how are you liking Alex so far, Eva?"

"Huh?" Eva asked, looking up from where she was staring at her nails. "Did you say something, JoJo?"

"I was just asking if you were liking Alex so far," JoJo said. "I think she's pretty awesome. And, honestly, I can't wait to train with her."

Rolling her eyes, Eva said "Please. Like she's actually going to train us."

Confused, JoJo looked over to the redhead and asked "What do you mean? Isn't that why Stephanie got in touch with us and offered us spots on the main roster?"

"Could be. Hell, I only thought it was because we were going to be on Total Divas," Eva said, shrugging. "Speaking of, why didn't she just let one of the Divas that's going to be on the show mentor us?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Levesque has her reasons for letting Alex mentor us instead of one of the Divas that's on Total Divas with us," JoJo said. "Maybe Alex can show us a side of being a Diva that the others can't show us."

"Well, if that side involves learning the best ways to cut yourself like some crazy bitch, then I don't think she's got anything to teach me," Eva said, taking a seat on one of the benches and leaning up against the wall as she took out her phone and started scrolling through her Twitter feed.

Hearing Eva's words, JoJo said nothing and instead decided to sit and let their talk sink in a bit. _'Eva's wrong. She's gotta be wrong. Alex has done more in her career than just cut herself,'_ JoJo thought. _'Maybe this mentoring thing will be just what Eva needs to better get to know Alex.'_ Taking a seat on the far end of the same bench Eva was sitting on, JoJo decided to watch one of the matches from the previous week's episode of SmackDown, which just so happened to be Alex in an eight person tag team match with Zack, Mary, and Dolph going up against the team of Darren Young, Titus O'Neil, Aksana, and Alicia Fox. Watching the match, JoJo saw how well Alex worked with her teammates and how she competed in the ring. Taking note of Alex's style, JoJo watched in amazement as Alex held her own in the ring with not only the Superstars, but also against the Divas. _'Whoa, Alex is so cool in the ring,' _JoJo thought, amazement clear on her face. _'Now I can see how it is that Alex has held all of those belts she's held in the past.' _With the match on the TV ending with Zack pinning Darren, JoJo soon found herself leaping up from her seat and cheering for the four on the screen.

Curious about what had JoJo cheering, Eva looked up from her phone and asked "What's got you so wound up, munchkin?"

Looking behind her to see Eva looking at her with confusion clear on her face, JoJo blushed a bit and said "Sorry, Eva. I was just _really_ invested in this match from last week's SmackDown and I didn't realize that I was going to end up cheering like that."

Rolling her eyes as she laughed, Eva said "You're certainly an interesting one, JoJo."

Blushing a bit deeper, JoJo sat back down and watched the rest of the episode of SmackDown that was on, which ended with a main event match that had Randy Orton going up against a member of The Shield in Seth Rollins. Watching the match, JoJo found herself just as amazed by the two-toned man as she was by Alex. _'Wow. This Seth Rollins guy is pretty good in the ring,' _JoJo thought, a pink blush starting to color her cheeks. Shaking her head, JoJo thought _'Wait. He's probably too old for me. Besides, I've got a boyfriend back home. I can't be crushing on some guy that I don't even know!' _Trying to fight down the wave of nerves that started to swell in her, JoJo finished watching the episode of SmackDown that had been playing as the RAW pre-show started playing. The pre-show had just reached the ten minute mark when the door to the bathroom swung open and Alex, Mary, AJ, and Kaitlyn came out, dressed in their ring gear. Looking over at her mentor and the other three women, JoJo said "Wow, you four look like you guys are all ready to go kick some ass."

Laughing, Alex said "Well, I know the others are, but I'm not 100 percent ready just yet."

Confused, JoJo asked "What do you mean, Alex? You're dressed in your ring gear, so what makes you not as ready as the others?"

Walking over to her duffel bag, Alex said "I need to put in my contacts and leave my glasses behind for the tapings. Hate wearing these things, but I don't want my glasses to get broken while I'm in action."

"Oh, I see," JoJo said. "But wait. I thought you wore your glasses during the shows."

"I do, but I only stick with wearing my glasses when I've got interviews," Alex said, taking off her glasses and carefully putting her contacts in. "Anything else, I've got to resort to my contacts."

"Oh," JoJo said, nodding her head in understanding. "It must be a pain to have to deal with putting in contacts and taking them out once the shows are done taping."

"It is, but I've accepted that my eyesight's bad. So, it doesn't bother me as much as it used to," Alex said, blinking as she got used to the feeling of her contacts. Finally getting used to the contacts, Alex looked at JoJo and Eva and, smiling, asked "OK, girls. Who's ready for their first RAW taping?"

Raising her hand excitedly, JoJo said "I am!" while Eva simply said "Sure, can't wait."

'_Well, one out of two isn't bad,'_ Alex thought. Clapping her hands together, Alex said "Alrighty then! Get ready for some awesome action tonight and the first steps on your roads to becoming WWE Divas, girls."

…

RAW tapings had been going as they usually did with John Cena's segment being the opening for the show that gave way for the first match of the night. As each match happened, JoJo and Eva watched as the Superstars had their matches, interviews were had, and segments led into matches either for later in the show or on the other shows. When it came time for Alex's match against Darren Young, she stood up from where she was sitting on one of the benches in the room and headed for the door. Before she left the locker room, she turned back to Eva and JoJo and asked "Either one of you two want to come down to the ring and cheer me on?"

Looking away from the TV, JoJo asked "Really? We can come out with you?"

"Well, I figure that you two are going to need exposure to an actual match aside from just watching on TV, so I decided to see if you both would be interested in coming down to ringside and watching me in action," Alex said. "That is, if you guys would be interested. I'm not gonna force you guys to do anything you don't want to do."

Standing from where she was sitting and walking over to join Alex, JoJo said "I'd love to. And, I promise, I won't do anything out there that'll get me hurt."

Smiling at JoJo's enthusiasm, Alex said "Awesome." Looking over to Eva, Alex asked "You want to come with us, Eva?"

Looking away from the TV herself, Eva lied "Uh, not tonight. I'm not exactly feeling so well. Maybe some other night."

"Oh. Well, OK," Alex said. Looking over to where Mary was sitting and talking about her, AJ, and Kaitlyn's six Diva tag team match from earlier in the night, Alex asked "Mary, can you, AJ, and Kaitlyn keep an eye on Eva and help her if she needs anything?"

"Sure, Alex," Mary said, giving her younger friend a thumbs-up. "Go kick some Prime Time Player ass."

Laughing as JoJo walked out before her, Alex said "It's one of the things I do best, Mare" before closing the locker room door behind her.

…

Closing the locker door behind her, Alex turned to JoJo and asked "You don't mind me going by the guys' locker room, do you?"

"Uh, no, not at all," JoJo said, surprised by Alex's question. "Why do you need to go by the guys' locker room?"

"Well, I'm not just gonna let you come with me to ringside and let you stand down there without some kind of protection from Titus O'Neil or from any flying bodies," Alex said, grinning over to the teenager. "I just need to see which of the guys will be willing enough to come with us."

A sudden wave of nervousness starting to rush through her as they got closer and closer to the men's locker room, JoJo asked "Are you sure we should be doing this? Don't some of those guys still have matches tonight?"

Reaching the men's locker room, raising her hand, and knocking on the door, Alex said "I think it's just Punk that's in action later since he's tagging with John in the main event. Other than that, any of the other guys are fair game."

Blushing at Alex's casual way of talking about the Superstars, JoJo stood by Alex as the door to the men's locker room swung open as a Superstar with dreadlocks answered the door.

Looking down, the dreadlocked Superstar laughed and, shaking his head, asked "Don't you know that you're supposed to be headed down to the ring for your match, Alex? You don't want your paycheck cut, do you?"

"I'm going, Kofi, I'm going," Alex said, grinning innocently at the older man. "I just came by here because I need one of the guys."

"'Need one of the guys'?" Kofi asked, quirking an eyebrow at the younger Diva. "First time I've ever heard you ask that. Usually any other time, you'll just get Mary, AJ, or Kait to go down to the ring with you. What do you need one of the guys for?"

Stepping aside as she brought JoJo forward, Alex said "Because I need someone to help keep an eye on this cutie right here. Kofi, this is one of my new charges that I have to mentor, JoJo. JoJo, this is Kofi Kingston, one of the WWE's resident high-flyers and giver of many OMG moments."

"Hey, it's what I do best," Kofi said, laughing. Turning to the younger Diva, Kofi held out his hand and said "Nice to meet you, JoJo."

Taking Kofi's hand and shaking it, JoJo said "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Kingston."

"Please, call me Kofi. Mr. Kingston makes me feel older than I am," Kofi said. Turning to Alex, Kofi asked "So, who is it that you were looking for, Alex?"

Thinking for a few seconds, Alex then asked "Cody wouldn't happen to be in here, would he?"

"As a matter of fact, he is. He's just playing Dolph in a bit of Street Fighter 4 right now," Kofi said.

"Do you think you could tell him to pass the controller on to someone else?" Alex asked.

"Sure thing. I've been wanting to play for a while anyways," Kofi said, sticking his head back in the door. Yelling back towards where the TV was, Kofi said "Paging Mr. Rhodes. Your girlfriend and one of her mentorees are in need of you. And don't forget your shirt." Turning back to the girls at the door, Kofi said "He'll be with you in just a few seconds."

"OK," Alex said, grinning up at the older Superstar as he turned to leave. Looking over to JoJo, Alex asked "So, what'd you think of meeting Kofi, JoJo?"

"He was pretty cool," JoJo said. "It's a bit of a surprise to not see him jumping off of stuff."

Laughing at what JoJo said, Alex said "It is, but that's makes Kofi a real standout among everyone else on the roster. In a way, him flying and refusing to stay grounded reminds me of one of my older brothers."

"Really?" JoJo asked, which Alex responded to with a nod. "That's so cool. It must be awesome to have older brothers that are wrestlers as well."

"It is," Alex said, smiling as she thought about Matt and Jeff. "In fact, I probably wouldn't even have my career right now without them."

"Remind me to tell them that they've done well with promoting your dreams," a voice with a slight lisp said from the doorway.

Turning to see who had joined the two, Alex grinned and said "I think they're well aware of how they've influenced me, Codes." Turning back to JoJo, Alex said "I hope you don't mind, JoJo, but I decided on letting Cody come down with us. He'll keep you safe and out of harm's way."

Shrugging, Cody said "What can I say? I've been raised and taught to always keep a watchful eye out for the women in my life and to keep them safe. Can't say that about Mary, though. It's like she's been wired to take down men all on her own since the day I first met her."

Laughing, Alex said "That would explain why she was telling stories about you and Joe from when you guys were younger. Do I even want to know what the story was?"

"No, you don't," Cody said, shaking his head. Looking over to see JoJo standing beside Alex, Cody asked "I'm guessing you decided to come watch Alex in action?"

Looking up at the second generation Superstar, JoJo nodded and said "I really wanted to see Alex compete up close and personal, so I decided to come along with her. I hope it's not a bother that you have to come keep an eye on me."

"It's no bother at all, JoJo," Cody said, trying to reassure the teen. "I wasn't really doing anything aside from wiping the floor with Dolph in Street Fighter 4, so this'll be better than spending the rest of the night just playing video games."

"Which is a normal thing for the guys to do, JoJo," Alex said. "So, next time you decide to come with me down to the ring and we need one of the guys, just count on them playing their PS3 or Xbox 360."

Laughing, JoJo said "I'll keep that in mind."

"Great. Now, who's ready to go watch me kick some Prime Time Player ass?" Alex asked.

"I am," JoJo said, smiling in support of her mentor.

"You know, I am," Cody said, throwing an arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Awesome. Now, let's go!" Alex practically shouted as the trio headed for the gorilla position.

…

Eva had finally decided to put her phone to the side when it came time for Alex's match. Despite not being excited about being mentored by Alex, Eva decided to watch Alex's match so that she could try to get a handle for why it was that Stephanie decided on having Alex mentor her and JoJo. _'I can say this much. Alex definitely has moves in the ring, but it just seems weird that she's taking on the guys,'_ Eva thought, watching as Alex threw Darren into one of the corners of the ring and ran at him, hitting with a corner body splash.

Looking over to the younger redhead, Mary asked "Enjoying the match, Eva?"

"It's OK. I'm just still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Alex is fighting one of the guys," Eva said. "Just seems weird."

Laughing, Mary said "It weirds a lot of people out, but whether some people want to believe it or not, there are some female wrestlers that can actually hold their own against some of the guys. Alex being one of those females and yours truly being another one."

"Really, Mary?" Eva asked surprised, which Mary responded to with a nod. "That's crazy."

"It's only as crazy as you make it. Just keep watching and you'll see why Alex is great at fighting the guys," Mary said, turning her attention back to the match.

Rolling her eyes, Eva did what the older brunette told her and watched as Alex did a suicide dive through the ropes on both Darren and Titus. Watching as Alex looked to Cody and to make sure that JoJo was alright, Eva watched as Alex picked up Darren and rolled him back into the ring. After watching that, Eva watched as Alex climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and, after making sure Darren was still down, did a moonsault that earned her the win. _'I will admit that was _a little_ impressive,'_ Eva thought. _'I'm still not seeing what I could possibly have to learn from Alex.'_ Eva had sat off in her own thought space until the door to the Chickbusters' locker room swung open and Alex and JoJo walked through.

Grinning widely, Alex yelled "We're baaaack!"

"We can seeee!" AJ yelled back, laughing. "Great match out there, Alex. You really stuck it to Darren tonight."

"He had it coming for saying that I got lucky when I was able to get him with a Twist of Fate last week during our mixed tag on SmackDown," Alex said, shrugging. "I'm just waiting for Mary's match against Titus. Because we all know it's going to be happening sooner than we think."

Grinning innocently, Mary said "Now, Alex. You really shouldn't jump to conclusions about me. But, in this case, you're right. He has been talking a lot of smack about me lately, which pretty much means that he wants a match."

Shaking her head, Alex looked over to JoJo and asked "How'd you like coming down to the ring with me tonight, JoJo? Did you like getting to see a match up close?"

Nodding, JoJo said "It was just as cool as watching you on TV, Alex. Your dive through the ropes on Darren and Titus was so cool and your moonsault looked even cooler."

"Thanks for that, JoJo," Alex said, a slight blush starting to cross her face. Looking over to Eva, Alex asked "What about you, Eva? How'd you like watching my match tonight?"

Not liking the feeling of multiple pairs of eyes on her, Eva said "Your match was good. Definitely more interesting to see you take on one of the Superstars than just hearing about it."

"Wow. Thanks, Eva," Alex said, surprised by what Eva told her. Stretching her arms out, Alex walked over and, taking a seat on one of the empty benches, looked over at Eva and JoJo, who had taken a seat on the same bench with her, said "Enjoy the rest of tonight, you two. Because tomorrow, I'm going start with training your cute asses."

"Can't wait for it!" JoJo said, excitedly while Eva not-so-enthusiastically said "Great."

"Good luck, you two," Kaitlyn said. "You guys are going to need it."

Hearing this come from Kaitlyn, Eva thought _'She's going to start training us tomorrow? We just met Alex today. How can she think training us on our second day is a good idea?'_ Eva had almost opened her mouth to say something when she heard AJ say something that stopped her.

"Think the guys'll want to watch Alex go into sensei mode tomorrow?" AJ asked.

"They just might," Kaitlyn said. "After all, it's not every day that you get to see Alex Hardy act like a teacher."

Laughing, Alex said "I'm sitting right here, you two. Besides, I've been in teacher mode before. I trained both of you, didn't I?"

"That is true," AJ said. "But, still. I'm going to invite them to come watch. That way they can cheer on Eva and JoJo while they're training."

"Sounds great to me," Alex said. Looking over to her charges, Alex asked "You guys won't mind if we have an audience, will you?"

"Not at all," JoJo said. "I think it'll be pretty cool that some of the Superstars will be watching us."

"I don't have any problems with that, either," Eva said. While the other Divas talked around her, Eva smirked and thought _'Sounds like my training session just got a bit better with the prospect of an audience. I'm going to have an audience and they're all going to be focused on me and my wrestling. This is going to be great and too easy.'_

**So, to recap: JoJo's got a fangirl crush on Mr. Seth Rollins and fangirled majorly during RAW, Alex has decided on when to kick off training JoJo and Eva, and Eva seems a bit too happy about the fact that she and JoJo are going to have an audience while they train. The training session should be fun, so stay tuned. Until then, don't forget to R&R please. =)  
**

******(Also, while I'm still here, my good friend, foldintothenight, has a poll up on her profile regarding which of her fics she's going to start next. So, by all means, swing by her page and give her poll a vote. Whichever fic she starts next won't disappoint, just like all of her other fics, which you guys should check out also.)**


	5. First Ever Training Match

The next day, Eva rolled over in the bed that she had been sharing with JoJo and, with sunlight shining brightly outside, sat up as she rubbed her eyes in a bid to wake up. Looking around the hotel room, she saw that JoJo was still asleep, AJ and Kaitlyn were still sleeping in the bed they were sharing with Kaitlyn snoring softly and AJ mumbling stuff in her sleep about being the world's greatest Pokémon trainer, and Alex was awake on the couch she was lying on, watching something on her phone with her earbuds in. Getting out of bed and walking over to where Alex was, Eva saw that her mentor was watching something that had girls in what looked like sailor suits fighting monsters. Leaning down closer to Alex, Eva cleared her throat in a bid to get her mentor's attention.

Feeling a presence near her, Alex looked up and saw Eva looking down at her. Pausing the video she was watching, Alex sat up and, looking over to Eva, asked "Morning, Eva. Sleep well last night?"

"Yeah. First time in a while I've had a sleepover," Eva said.

Laughing, Alex said "Yeah. That's just how me, AJ, and Kait travel. Better to just share one room and share beds than get three separate rooms."

"Well, if that's the case, then why didn't Mary room with you guys?" Eva asked.

"Her husband and her son travel with her," Alex said. "I think she's wanted to have a few sleepovers with us before just so that she can cuddle with AJ, but she ends up missing her boys too much to room with us."

"I've been meaning to ask. Who exactly is Mary married to?" Eva asked. "Mary told me that she was with someone. I just didn't think she was married."

"She's married to Ted Dibiase Jr.," Alex said. "From what Cody tells me, they're the only couple out of the crop of Legacy babies that are still on the roster now."

"That's crazy," Eva said, shaking her head.

"Crazy, yes. But, that's just how life works for some people, I guess," Alex said, shrugging her shoulders. Looking over to the still sleeping women in bed, Alex said "Those three are probably going to be out for another hour or so."

Looking behind her as well, Eva said "Well, they _did _spend most of the night talking and laughing like high school girls."

"I'll say they did," Alex said, laughing and shaking her head. Biting her lip, Alex asked "Hey, Eva. This might be a bit of a shot in the dark thing for me to ask, but do you want to go down and get some breakfast with me?"

Looking back to Alex, Eva asked "Really? You want to have breakfast and be alone with me?"

"Well, yeah," Alex said, scratching the back of her neck. "Not sure if it's just me, but I'm feeling tension coming from you and I want to get rid of some of it if I'm going to be mentoring you."

Caught completely offguard by what Alex just asked her, Eva couldn't bring herself to say anything; mostly because, she was surprised that Alex wanted to better get to know her. _'She seems stable enough this morning,'_ Eva thought. _'Let's see how long it lasts.'_ "Sure. I'd love to," Eva said.

"Awesome," Alex said, rising from the couch. Putting on her glasses, Alex said "Alrighty then. Let's go."

"Uh, are you sure it's a good idea that we go down there in our night clothes?" Eva asked.

"Sure it is. It's not like we're having breakfast with the President," Alex said. "Why? Would you rather wear something else?"

Gesturing to the red spaghetti strap tank top and black short shorts she was wearing, Eva said "Obviously."

"Oh, yeah. Last thing I'd want is for people to think you're a nightwalker that just finished her shift," Alex said. An idea hitting her, Alex went over to her duffel bag and fished out a pair of black jogging capris. Handing them to Eva, Alex said "Here. These oughta cover your legs better than those shorts."

Taking the capris from Alex, Eva said "Thanks" before grabbing her bra, walking into the bathroom, and changing her bottoms. After putting on her bra and pulling the capris up her legs, Eva saw that they stopped just above her knees. _'Nice enough of Alex to lend me something else,'_ Eva thought. Opening the door to the bathroom, Eva walked out and saw Alex putting something back in her duffel bag. _'Wonder what the hell that was all about,'_ Eva thought.

Looking over to the older redhead, Alex said "Those look better. Now, come on. I want to get down there before anybody else wakes up and I get caught in the middle of something pointless with the guys" as she grabbed her phone and room key, shoved both into one of the pockets of her pajama pants, and walked to the door.

Looking over to Alex once she was at the door, Eva asked "Uh, Alex. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Looking back to Eva, Alex did a check of herself. "Lemme see. Shirt, pants, phone, room key, glasses. No, I'm not forgetting anything."

"Don't you think you should be wearing shoes or something?" Eva asked, slipping on her sandals.

"Not really," Alex said, opening the door. "Like I said, it's not like we're going to have breakfast with the President. So how I'm dressed doesn't really matter."

"If you say so," Eva said, following Alex out of the room as she thought _'Weird. You are one weird chick if you're not even wearing shoes while we're at this hotel.'_

The two women then walked on in silence as they got in the elevator and went down to the main floor. Once the elevator doors opened, both women headed off in the direction of the hotel dining area with not much in the way of conversation being passed between them. When they finally reached the dining area, they were just about to walk over to one of the buffet tables when Alex heard someone calling her from across the room.

"Paging Alexis Hardy!" the voice yelled.

Looking around, Alex saw that the source of the voice was Punk sitting at a table by himself on the far edge of the dining area. Waving at the Chicago native, Alex said "Let's go sit with Punk, Eva."

"You sure we can?" Eva asked, secretly hoping Alex would say yes.

"Of course we can," Alex said, walking over to one of the buffet tables and grabbing two muffins and a can of Coca-Cola. "Despite what you might've heard a lot of people say about CM Punk, he's just a big softie with a freakishly large abrasive side."

"If you say so," Eva said, while she thought _'And now I can talk with one potential member of my audience for later today.'_ Grabbing a grapefruit, a spoon, and a bottle of water, Eva followed Alex as the younger of the two walked between the tables and made it to the table where Punk was sitting.

Smiling at the two women that just joined him, Punk said "Morning, Alex. Morning, Ms. Eva."

"Morning, Punk," Alex said, taking the seat to Punk's left. "You up early this morning too?"

"Yeah, but you should know by now that I'm an insomniac," Punk said. "Can't sleep past 6 no matter how hard I try."

"I hear you, man," Alex said, opening her can of Coke. "Although, if I can brag here, I slept 'til a little after 7."

"Lucky little ass," Punk said, laughing as he shoved the younger Diva. "Must be nice to sleep late."

"It must be. Try asking your girlfriend and her bestie," Alex said, taking a bite of one of her muffins. "Those two and JoJo were still sleeping like rocks when me and Eva got ready to leave and head down here."

Looking over to the redhead, Punk grinned and said "Welcome to the Early Risers Club, Eva Marie."

"Um, thanks?" Eva said questioningly, not quite sure what to make of what Punk just told her.

Laughing as she shook her head, Alex said "Don't mind Punk, Eva. This is just his way of being happy that someone else on the roster is up at the ass crack of dawn with us."

Taking in Alex's explanation of Punk's outburst, Eva said "Oh, I get it. Well, I guess I'll be joining you guys more often because waking up early is something that tends to happen with me a lot."

"Nothing wrong with that," Punk said, shrugging his shoulders as he took a sip of his Pepsi. "Everyone's got weird sleeping habits, so there's nothing wrong with being up so early in the morning."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Eva said, digging into her grapefruit. "Just what I need to help back up one of my weirder quirks."

"Nothing wrong with having weird quirks," Punk said. Jabbing a thumb in Alex's direction, Punk said "If anyone knows about having weird quirks, it's this chick right here."

Swallowing the bit of muffin in her mouth, Alex said "So I do things a bit differently than other people. Nothing wrong with that."

"Really?" Punk asked, which Alex responded to with a nod. "So, if I look under this table right now, you're not barefoot?"

Blushing a slight red, Alex said "I don't have to answer that without my lawyer present" as she reached into her pajama pants pocket and pulled out four pills that she downed with a swallow of Coke.

Taking note of the pills that Alex just swallowed, Eva thought _'Oh fucking great! Not only is my mentor some psycho cutter, but she's also on some kind of pills. What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

…

Rolling over in bed as she reached over and grabbed her phone, JoJo saw that it was a little after 10 in the morning. Not wanting to try to fight her way back to sleep, JoJo decided to stay awake and get ready for her first day of wrestling training.

_'This is going to be so cool! My first day of training under Alex and I can't wait!'_ JoJo thought, getting out what she was going to wear for her and Eva's training session, a washcloth, and a towel. Heading into the bathroom, JoJo made sure not to make any noise as she took her shower, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. Once the teen had finished, JoJo stepped out of the bathroom just as Kaitlyn sat up. Looking over to the two-toned woman, JoJo said "Morning."

"Morning, JoJo," Kaitlyn said, stretching her arms out. "Sleep well last night?"

"Yeah," JoJo said, putting her night clothes back in one of her suitcases. "I just didn't think we'd be sleeping so late this morning."

Laughing as she got out of bed, Kaitlyn said "Yeah. That tends to happen with a Chickbuster sleepover. We spend a good part of the night joking around and talking until we just end up crashing and going to sleep."

"Sounds more like the kind of sleepover girls in high school still have," JoJo said, jokingly.

"Well, when you look at how me, AJ, and Alex act, does it really sound all that surprising that we're just as goofy and crazy as we are on TV?" Kaitlyn asked, smirking over at the teen as she got a change of clothes out of her duffel bag.

"When you really think about it, I guess not," JoJo said. "This is still really new to me, so I still have no idea what to really expect."

"Just get ready for one hell of an experience. One that'll definitely help you get in the groove of things in the wrestling world," Kaitlyn said, smiling. "Now, I just need to wake one of my besties up so that we can go eat and then go on to help you and Eva train."

"Really?" JoJo asked. "You and AJ are going to help train us?"

"Of course," Kaitlyn said, walking over to the bed. "Even the greatest of senseis need help when it comes to working with their pupils." Standing on AJ's side of the bed, Kaitlyn shook the younger brunette while saying "AJ! AJ! Come on, girl, it's time to wake up!"

Rolling over on her back, AJ sleepily mumbled "I beat you, Lance. Now, give me my prize money and put me in the Pokémon Hall of Fame!"

"AJ, AJ, AJ," Kaitlyn sighed, shaking her head. Walking over to the side of the bed she was sleeping on, Kaitlyn, in a move that surprised JoJo, lifted the mattress slightly, causing the still sleeping brunette to roll out of bed and land on the floor.

Jerking up out of her sleep, AJ confusedly looked around and yelled "Abandon ship! Women and children first!"

Walking over to the still frantic AJ, JoJo said "AJ, AJ, calm down! No one's sinking! And, more to the point, no one's even on a ship."

Blinking a few times as she let these words sink in, AJ looked around and made out the blurry forms of JoJo right in front of her and, after managing to get off the floor, Kaitlyn on the other side of the bed, who was grinning widely at what she just did. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you tipped me out of bed. Didn't you, Kait?" AJ asked.

"Maybe," Kaitlyn said innocently with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'm going to remember this if I wake up before you tomorrow," AJ said, putting on her glasses. Looking over to see JoJo staring at her, AJ said "I am so sorry you had to see this, JoJo. Mornings aren't usually like this for us."

Laughing as she heard AJ's apology, JoJo said "No need to apologize, AJ. I thought it was pretty funny. Definitely made me think of a lot of the Chickbuster stuff I've seen on TV."

"Well, thank you, JoJo. Glad to know that we were able to give you a laugh," AJ said, smiling. Looking around the hotel room, AJ asked "Where are Alex and Eva?"

Before Kaitlyn could answer the younger brunette's question, the door to their hotel room swung open and Eva walked through with Alex following behind her, yelling out into the hallway.

"Next time you step on one of my feet on purpose, I'm putting you in a sleeper, Brooks!" Alex yelled.

_"Bring it, munchkin! I'll be waiting!" _yelled the voice of Punk.

"Some people. No courtesy for others, I tell ya," Alex said, closing the door behind her. Looking around the room, Alex smiled and said "Morning girls."

"Morning, Alex," Kaitlyn said, snickering at Alex's yelling at Punk. "Let me guess. Punk was teasing you for not wearing shoes this morning, wasn't he?"

"Only because we were having a breakfast chat about weird quirks we have," Alex said. Walking over to her duffel bag to get out a change of clothes, Alex said "Eva, JoJo, I'm going to go get dressed so that we can get ready for our training session. Make sure you guys have your stuff packed and that you guys are dressed so that we can head out to the gym."

"I'm already ready," JoJo said. "I'll make sure I get my bag packed."

"I need something to wear to train in," Eva said. "Can someone loan me something to wear?"

"You can keep the jogging capris I loaned you," Alex said. Looking over to her fellow Chickbusters, Alex asked "Kaitlyn, could either you or AJ let Eva borrow a shirt?"

"Can do, boss," Kaitlyn said, while AJ gave Alex a mock salute.

Laughing, Alex said "Good. I won't be long, you four. Once I'm done getting ready, the training fun shall commence!"

…

Walking around the ring in the gym that she and the other four were currently in, Alex worked at getting in the mood for training Eva and JoJo. Finally feeling her sensei mojo coming on, Alex looked at both Divas and said "I'm pretty sure you both think that being a female professional wrestler is easy, right?" Not giving either woman a chance to respond, Alex shouted "Well, you both are wrong! Y'all are dead damn wrong! It may seem like working in this industry is as easy as smiling and looking cute or hot, but it's not! It requires knowing the moves, knowing how to interact and have chemistry with your wrestling partners and opponents. It also requires knowing how to get the fans and the crowd on your side."

"Preach it, Alex!" Punk yelled from the bench he was sitting on.

Elbowing Punk in the side, AJ shushed him as Alex continued on in the practice ring.

"Now, I'm fairly certain that you both didn't join up with the WWE just to be a part of their reality show, so by orders of one of our bosses, I've been tasked with showing you two what really goes into being a WWE Diva. And, I plan on helping drive these points home in you two," Alex said. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Alex!" JoJo said, while Eva said "Yeah."

"Now, the first thing I feel you two should know is that fans don't like watching Diva matches that they deem 'boring'," Alex said. "If matches like that tend to come up, they'll use that time for a bathroom break or to just go out and buy stuff."

"Is that why it seems like some Diva matches are always so quiet on TV?" JoJo asked.

"Yeah. You see, it's not so much the women involved in the match. It's the fact that they don't get time to really show their stuff like the guys can," Alex said. "That's why me and Mary are so adamant about having matches against the guys."

"Well, Alex, if the Divas matches are so _boring_, then why do the crowds cheer so loudly when they're over?" Eva asked, not believing what Alex was telling her and JoJo.

"The crowds 'cheer so loudly' because they're grateful that the Divas match is over and the next match can begin," Alex said. "In other words, as a Diva, you have to do a hell of a lot of work to get the crowd behind you and to keep them behind you. Even more than the guys have to."

"OK," Eva said while she thought _'Doing work? Lame. I'm sure once the fans get an eyeful of me, they'll fall in love with me. Hell, if they like some psycho that cuts herself and pops pills, they'll like me just as much.'_

"Right," JoJo said, making a mental note of what Alex just told her and Eva.

"Now, the next thing I feel the need to bring up is the fact that there are Divas on the roster that may try to tell you other ways of trying to get noticed in the eyes of the fans," Alex said. "Well, I'm going to tell you both right now that those methods hardly ever work."

"Other ways? Like what?" JoJo asked.

"Well, the ways tend to range from getting too cozy with some of the guys on the roster to trying to do outside stuff in a bid to get noticed by everyone else," Alex said. "Like I said, these methods hardly ever work and the chick that tries them ends up looking like an idiot."

"Right. No doing crazy shit just to get noticed," Eva said. _'I'll have you know, I was an actress before I decided to become a WWE Diva. So, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing when it comes to stuff like this,'_ Eva thought.

"Good. Now that these precautions are out of the way, it's time to get into the real fun," Alex said, grinning. "And the real fun is in teaching you two some basic moves."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Alex?" JoJo asked, nervously.

"Of course, JoJo. Well, I'm not going to teach you guys stuff like a Twist of Fate or a moonsault right off the bat," Alex said. "I'm just going to teach you guys a few holds for today and then we'll work from there tomorrow."

"OK," JoJo said. "So, how are we going to do this? Are you going to practice the moves on us?"

"Oh no," Alex said, shaking her head. "I'm going to get one of the others to come in and help me demonstrate the moves for you and Eva. That way, you guys can get a good glimpse of the moves in action." Looking over to the bench that was currently occupied by Punk, Cody, AJ, Kaitlyn, Zack, Dolph, and Mary, Alex said "AJ, would you be a doll and come help me out?"

"Sure!" AJ chirped, leaping up from her seat beside Punk. Climbing into the practice ring, AJ asked "OK. What move are we going to demonstrate first?"

"I was thinking we could show them a basic lock-up and then after that, we can show them a headlock and different ways to reverse out of it," Alex said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," AJ said, grinning over to her former mentor. Looking over to Eva and JoJo, AJ said "You two might want to step out of the ring so that we won't hurt you guys."

Doing as AJ said, JoJo and Eva got out of the practice ring and walked over to the bench where Kaitlyn and the others were sitting. Directing their attention to the ring, Eva and JoJo watched and listened on as Alex explained and demonstrated how to perform a lock-up. They looked on as Alex and AJ explained and demonstrated the different ways to reverse out of it.

After spending an hour with their lesson, Alex looked over to Eva and JoJo and, panting, asked "Alright. Now, which one of you two wants to practice what you just saw?"

Nervously, JoJo raised her hand and said "I'd like to try."

"Great, JoJo," Alex said. Looking over to Eva, Alex asked "You want to give the moves a go, Eva?"

Not wanting to seem like a coward in front of the others and her mentor, Eva stood up and said "Sure. I'm willing to give this a try."

"OK, great," Alex said, surprise starting to edge into her voice. Stepping aside as her mentorees stood across the ring from each other, Alex said "Now, I'm pretty sure you two are thinking that a lock-up between you both won't work. After all, Eva, you're taller than JoJo, so you might be thinking that it's impossible for this to work. Well, I'm here to tell you both that your thoughts are wrong."

"Well, how the hell is this supposed to work?" Eva asked, not quite getting Alex's line of reasoning.

"If you two are familiar with the expression 'Size doesn't matter', then you can use that mindset when it comes to fighting opponents that are either taller or shorter than you," Alex said. "Hell, using that mindset works for me when I'm competing against people that have me beat by a good few inches or a foot. Always has and always will."

"Right," JoJo said, nodding while she thought _'I can do this. I can't be intimidated by Eva just because she's taller than me. If Alex can take on guys like Punk and Randy Orton, then I can do this with Eva in our training match.'_

Doing as they saw Alex and AJ do, Eva and JoJo did a lock-up of their own, but had to break it and re-do it three times since they were out of sync with each other's movements. When they finally got their lock-up right, Eva and JoJo practiced at trying to do the reversals that they were shown. Running into similar troubles with getting their reversals practiced right, Eva and JoJo kept at practicing for the next hour with Alex speaking up every now and then to give the two advice. Once the two had finished their reversal practice, they laid down on the ring mat as they tried to catch their breath.

"So, how did we do?" JoJo asked in between her breaths.

From where she was sitting beside Cody, Alex said "I think you both did pretty good, JoJo. Granted you two still need to work on how you both time it when you go at each other, we can work on that tomorrow."

"Thanks, Alex," JoJo said, smiling. "What did your friends think?"

"That's a good question, JoJo," Alex said. Looking around her group of friends that were there, Alex asked "Well, what'd you guys think of my mentorees in their first practice bout with each other?"

"I think they both did pretty good for a couple of rookies," Mary said. "Like you said, Alex, they've got some stuff they need to smooth out, but other than that, I think they did good."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Mare," Punk said. "Eva and JoJo did pretty good for this to be their first time in a wrestling ring."

"Was there even any real doubt with my girlfriend mentoring them?" Cody asked, smiling over to Alex.

Blushing, Alex shoved Cody and said "Not now, Codes."

"Looks like me, AJ, and Mare are going to have two more Chickbusters joining us," Kaitlyn said, grinning.

"Oh, Lordy," Dolph said, laughing. "Sounds to me like a recipe for trouble."

"Couldn't be any more trouble that AJ, Kait, Alex, and Mare have managed to cause before on their own," Zack said before nervously adding "Right?"

As she laid on the mat trying to catch her breath from her training session, Eva heard what it was that Alex and the others said about her and JoJo in the ring. _'Wow. I can't believe that everyone's saying so much about me and JoJo's training match. It didn't even feel like I was trying that hard,' _Eva thought, a smirk working its way across her face. _'Almost makes me feel like I'm ready for an actual match. Especially since I'll be able to show more of my moves in front of the guys.'_

**From a funny morning to a successful training session, looks like Eva and JoJo are feeling proud of what they've learned. Unfortunately, looks like Eva's getting a bit too in over her head and wants to have an actual match even though she only knows a few moves...also, she seems a bit too judgy after seeing Alex taking pills. But, why does Alex need the pills? Why does Eva think she's ready to have an actual match? And however will JoJo deal with being one of the youngest people on the roster? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues. Until then, don't forget to R&R please. =)  
**


	6. Eva Marie's Big Debut

Digging through her duffel bag, Alex pulled out separate outfits for ring gear that she felt would look good on Eva.

'_I'm not sure how to feel about this,'_ Alex thought, pulling out yet another outfit and putting it to the side. _'I'm flattered that Eva wants to try her stuff in a ring. But, maybe it's _a bit _too soon for her to want to debut.'_

"Alex? Alex?" AJ asked, trying to get the younger woman's attention.

Seeing AJ trying to get their former mentor's attention, Kaitlyn took off her gloves and, stuffing them inside one another to make a ball, threw the ball at Alex's head.

Snapping out of her daze, Alex said "I'm awake, I swear!" Fully coming back to her senses, Alex looked around trying to get back to reality. Seeing AJ and Kaitlyn both looking at her with looks of concern, Alex nervously asked "I was zoned out again, wasn't I?"

"Well, you're scratching at the bottom of your duffel bag, so I'd say yes," AJ said, causing Alex to hold her head in her hands as a groan escaped her. Taking a seat on the bench Alex was kneeling in front of, AJ asked "You OK, Alex? I know you have tendencies to space out, but that was just ridiculous."

"If I can be totally honest with you, AJ, I'm feeling nervous as all hell," Alex said, lifting her head up.

"Nervous? About what?" AJ asked.

Looking with AJ with a look that asked 'Really?', Alex said "I'm nervous about tonight."

Still not following what Alex was saying, AJ asked "Care to be a bit clearer with that?"

Stepping in before Alex could yell, Kaitlyn said "I think what Alex is trying to say is that she's nervous about tonight because of Eva wanting to make her big in-ring debut."

"Oh," AJ said, nodding in understanding. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place, Alex?"

"Because, AJ, I'm still not quite believing it myself just yet," Alex said. "I mean, I've only been mentoring JoJo and Eva for only one day and already, I'm finding myself dealing with one of my charges wanting to make her big debut."

"Well, why are you so worried about Eva wanting to make her debut tonight?" AJ asked.

"Why am I so worried? _Why am I so worried_?!" Alex asked, her voice rising. "I'm worried because I haven't had much time to work with either of the girls. I only just this afternoon worked with them on how to do lock-ups and how to reverse out of them. And, last I checked, it takes more than knowing stuff like that to work a match."

Standing up and walking over to where AJ and Alex were, Kaitlyn asked "I don't get it though, Alex. Didn't you talk with Steph earlier today and tell her that Eva wanted a match?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I did," Alex said.

"And what exactly did she say to that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Apparently, Steph and her hubby think it's a good idea that Eva get this exposure so that she'll know what to expect in future matches," Alex said.

"Did Steph at least say anything about who Eva was going up against tonight?" Kaitlyn asked, curiosity creeping into her voice.

"She said she was going to give Eva a match against Rosa," Alex said, standing up. "And before you say anything, just because it's Rosa doesn't mean that Eva's got an automatic lock on a win."

"Well, didn't you try to talk Steph and Paul out of giving Eva the match?" Kaitlyn asked, instantly regretting her question.

"I did, Kait!" Alex yelled. "And pretty much what they told me was that it'll be good for ratings to have a Divas match where one of the girls is still green! Do you not know how mad I got when I heard that?!"

"Very, considering the fact that you're starting to do that thing you do with your hands when you get wound up about something," Kaitlyn said, pointing down at Alex's hands.

Looking down to see that she had her hands clasped together and was rolling them around, Alex pulled her hands apart and said "Can you blame me for being nervous and see why I'm so nervous, Kait? Only bright side to this is that I can go down to the ring with her for her match."

"At least with that you don't have much to worry about," AJ said, trying to be hopeful.

"I sure hope you're right about that, AJ," Alex said, nervously biting one of her lip rings.

…

Eva had been walking around the backstage area by herself on her way back to the Chickbusters' locker room, a smile firmly plastered on her face. She had been given the news by Alex that Stephanie Okayed a match for her against Rosa. _'Now I get to show off what I've been learning to the guys and the whole world,'_ Eva thought as she threw open the door to the Chickbusters' locker room.

Looking up from where she was twiddling with her thumbs, Alex let out a sigh of relief and said "Oh, good. You're back, Eva. I was starting to get worried."

"No need to worry about me," Eva said, waving off Alex's concern. "You think I ought to start getting dressed now?"

"Sure," Alex said. Gesturing to the bench her duffel bag was on, Alex said "I laid out a few sets of clothes that you can pick from. Choose the outfit you'd feel the most comfortable wrestling in. And make sure to take that pair of boots. They're on a loan from Mary so try not to scuff them up or anything."

Walking over to the bench Alex had the outfits laid out on, Eva looked over each of the outfit choices and eventually decided on an outfit that was a pink UNC crop top and a pair of black shorts. Going into the bathroom, Eva got changed out of the outfit she had worn to the arena into the set of clothes she was borrowing from Alex. Stepping out of the bathroom, Eva asked "How do I look?"

"You look great, Eva," Alex said, trying to keep the nervous smile off her face. "Ready for your match against Rosa?"

"You bet," Eva said, smiling as she put on the boots Alex borrowed from Mary while she thought _'And tonight I get to show why _I'm _going to be a Diva that everyone's going to love.'_

…

The time had come for Eva's big match and the three remaining Chickbusters, JoJo, and their friends were gathered around one of the monitors backstage watching as Eva competed in her first ever match against Rosa Mendes. Watching the rookie redhead compete against the more veteran Latina, everyone all had similar thoughts about the match.

"I think Alex was right in worrying about Eva now," AJ said from where she was sitting on a crate beside Punk.

"I guess Alex's slight paranoia was needed when she was trying to get something out for Eva to wear," Kaitlyn said.

"Now, you two, Eva's not that bad," Cody said, trying to be positive.

Giving Cody a look that said 'Really?', AJ said "Are you even watching the same match we're watching, Codes? Because, in case you haven't been paying attention, your girlfriend's down at ringside trying not to have a nervous breakdown right now."

Watching as Cody went back to watching Eva's match, Mary shook her head and said "Cody, my dear, don't read too much into the match. Just know that fans are bored and it's pretty sloppy."

"Do you guys think we should go down there and get Alex out of there?" Dolph asked, slight worry creeping into his voice. "I've seen Alex on the verge of panic attacks before and I fear we may end up having to tough through one of those."

"I don't think that'll be needed, Dolph," Zack said. Pointing at the screen, Zack said "Look."

Doing as Zack said, everyone watched as Eva had Rosa in a hold to do a DDT and did the DDT with no real screw-ups aside from when she scrambled to pin Rosa. Pinning Rosa, Eva won her debut match to light cheering from the fans.

"I don't think Miss Eva did that great," JoJo said. "I'm no expert on how to judge matches, but I don't think that one was all that good."

"You've got some strong eye for stuff like this, JoJo," Mary said. "And, you would be right in saying what you said."

"I think the only reason why Eva really wanted this match might've been because she was ready to show off what she learned. Granted, she didn't learn a lot, but come on. Who hasn't been in over their head with wanting to have a big match?" Punk asked.

Shoving Punk, AJ said "You have the mouth and the skills to back up what you say, babe."

"Don't forget that my mouth and my skills are why you love me," Punk said, winking at AJ causing the younger Latina to blush.

Looking over to the couple, Kaitlyn said "Is now really the time to say stuff like that? In case you two have forgotten, we've got a stressed out Alex and one of her mentorees to congratulate and de-stress when they come back."

"Let's just hope that Alex won't be too wound up when she comes back," Mary said, biting one of her nails. "She's got calls to make and I don't think the people she has to call want to find out that their dear sister is a wound-up mess."

…

Alex and Eva had just made their way up the ramp and backstage. The first thing they were greeted with were a few congratulations from some of the crew members and a few of the wrestlers that were walking around.

"Looks like everyone thought you did pretty good, Eva," Alex said, trying to get a handle on her rising panic.

"Well, I did learn from one of the best," Eva said, a somewhat cocky smirk starting to creep across her face. "Guess the question I should be thinking now is what did you think of my first match, Alex?"

Dreading this question from Eva, Alex bit down on one of her lip rings as a million thoughts flew through her head. _'Oh damn! What do I say?! Do I tell her the truth and say her match was bad, which it was, or do I lie and say that she did OK? Gaahhh! _Why_ didn't I try to talk Steph and her damn hubby out of giving Eva a match when I've hardly had time to teach her anything? Those two should've known that Eva wasn't ready!'_ Alex thought, her breathing unconsciously starting to increase.

Looking over to see that Alex was starting to look panicked, Eva thought _'Oh hell. What's wrong with her _now_?' _Looking in the area around her, Eva caught sight of a blonde Superstar walking past. Running off from Alex, Eva ran after the Superstar yelling "Excuse me. Excuse me!"

Hearing someone calling after him, the blonde Superstar turned around and, seeing the redheaded Diva running in his direction, asked "Can I help you with something?"

Stopping in front of the Superstar, Eva said, in between breaths, "I need help. One of my friends isn't alright."

Hearing this and seeing the look on the redhead's face, the blonde man said "OK. Take me to where your friend is and I'll see if I can help out."

"OK," Eva said, leading the blonde to where Alex was. When Eva and the Superstar got back to where Eva left Alex, the redhead saw Alex biting one of her thumbs. Before Eva could say anything, the blonde walked past the redhead over to Alex.

"Alex? Alex, you OK?" the blonde asked. Seeing that his questioning wasn't working, the blonde shook Alex by her shoulders in the hopes of trying to snap her back to reality.

Blinking a few times, Alex stopped biting her thumbnail when she felt herself being shaken by someone. Looking up, Alex blinked a few more times and asked "Chris? When did you get here?"

"I was found by a redhead that was concerned for you," Chris Jericho said. "Seeing you spaced out must've weirded your friend out."

Hearing what Chris just told her, Alex moaned and said "Oh my fuck. I can't believe I just spaced out like that."

"That only happens when you're really worried about something," Chris said, concerned for one of the Divas that he treated like a younger sister. "Want to talk about it?"

Before Alex could say anything, Eva coming up behind Chris caught her attention. "Eva, hey," Alex said.

Looking at the younger Diva with a look of confusion on her face, Eva asked "Really? That's all you can say to me after putting me through that?"

"I'm _so _sorry, Eva," Alex said, scratching the back of her head with a slight blush crossing her face. "I was thinking through something and I guessed I got a bit spaced out there."

"Well, I'm glad that you're back in the real world," Eva said, slight concern in her voice. "Now that you're back, you can tell me what you thought of my match."

Hearing Eva say this, Chris could only look at the redhead, not quite wanting to believe that she wasn't the least bit concerned that Alex had just moments ago been close to having a panic attack. Before Chris could say anything, Alex said "I think your match was OK, Eva. I just need to help you better practice the stuff I've already taught you and help you learn some more moves. That way you can better get the crowd interested in you."

Hearing Alex's praise, Eva smiled and said "Thanks, Alex. After all, I did get chosen to be mentored by one of the best" while she thought _'Looks like step one on my journey to becoming a WWE Diva went smoother than I thought.' _Looking between Alex and the blonde Superstar, Eva said "Alex, I think I'm going to go back to the others."

"OK, Eva," Alex said, pasting a smile on her face. "I'll catch up with you in a few."

Casting one last look at Chris, Eva turned on her heel and walked off. Once the redhead was gone, Chris turned and looked back at Alex.

"She's gone now, Alex," Chris said. "You are now free to say what you want to say."

Letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, Alex said "That must've been _the _most awkward and stressful match I've ever had to watch in my whole career."

"I'm just more curious about who the redhead was," Chris said. "Haven't seen her around here before."

"I guess I should've spent more time introducing her to the roster," Alex said, running a hand through her hair. Looking over to the Canadian, Alex asked "Tell me, Chris. How familiar are you with the WWE's new reality show, Total Divas?"

"Not very, to be totally honest here. Only thing I really know about it is that Nattie, Naomi, Cameron, and the Bellas are going to be on it. Why? Does that redhead have something to do with it?" Chris asked.

"Yep," Alex said, nodding her head. "The redhead is Eva Marie. And, along with another new Diva, I've been tasked with mentoring them in the not-so fine arts of being a WWE Diva."

"That's great and all, but why were you chosen?" Chris asked. "Not trying to say you're not a good mentor, I'm just curious why you got picked and not one of the girls that's already on the show."

"According to Eva, apparently Steph thinks that I'm better suited for the job since I know stuff about being a Diva that Nattie and the others can't teach her and my other mentoree. Honestly, I'm still trying to piece this all together myself," Alex said.

"And after just meeting these girls, Eva thinks she's good enough for a match?" Chris asked.

"I did a little training work with her and my other mentoree earlier today," Alex said. "I didn't teach them much, but I'm guessing Eva was pumped to have a match."

"And you didn't think to try and talk her out of it?" Chris asked.

Giving Chris a blank stare, Alex said "I tried. But it's not exactly something you can argue with when the bosses give a green rookie the OK for a match."

"Hopefully, our bosses were watching Eva's match and they'll think twice before letting her have another match," Chris said.

"I sure hope you're right, Chris," Alex said, biting one of her lip rings.

**I originally intended on this chapter being a bit longer, but I felt I should end it here and include the rest involving Eva going back to AJ and the others to get their opinions on her match in the start of the next chapter. Now, onto what happened in this chapter...Eva had her first match and was met with light reaction from the fans (not that she noticed since she was all too proud of herself), AJ and the others feel Eva should get a bit more practice before she steps in the ring again, and poor Alex was close to having a panic attack at how Eva's match played out (Alex: Just to be clear. I don't usually panic _this_ much. I was just worried about how the match was playing out.). Until next time, R&R to let me know what y'all thought of this chapter. =)**


	7. So Much Stress, So Little Time

**Just a heads-up with this monster of a chapter. Part of it mostly focuses on Alex and the other part is all JoJo. Hope y'all enjoy. =)**

Reaching where Alex had told her the others would be before she left for her match, Eva walked over to where AJ, Kaitlyn, JoJo, and the others were watching the match that was currently taking place in the ring. Holding her arms out with her smirk still in place, Eva said "Hey guys."

"Oh, hey, Eva," AJ said, as the redhead approached the group.

Stopping in front of the group, Eva asked "So, what'd you guys think of my match?"

The minute Eva mentioned her match, everyone in the group all shared a look that said "I'm not telling her. You tell her!" With no one feeling bold enough to say what was really on their minds, Cody sighed and said "I think you did pretty good, Eva. It wasn't exactly the best Divas match I've ever seen, but it had some promise."

"You really think so?" Eva asked, hope in her voice. "Thanks, Cody."

"Don't mention it, Eva," Cody said, a nervous smile ghosting across his face as he got elbowed in the side by Mary.

Looking over to where JoJo was sitting, Eva asked "I'll bet you wish you could've been in action with me tonight, don't you, munchkin?"

"Not really," JoJo said, shrugging her shoulders. "I know I'm not exactly ready to make my in-ring debut just yet, so I'm just going to train and practice and bide my time until I know I'm ready for my first big match."

"Whatever floats your boat," Eva said, shrugging. "Well, while _you _wait to have your first big match, I'll be working my way up the Diva roster. So, AJ, Kaitlyn, Mary, try not to be _too _surprised if you guys end up in a match against me some time soon."

"We'll try not to," Kaitlyn said, pasting a fake smile on her face while she thought _'She can't be serious. She just barely managed to get through her match against Rosa and she thinks she's got the skills to go up against _us_?'_

_ 'If Alex wants to keep mentoring this chick, she'd better show up soon. Before I have to school little Miss Eva on why it is that people think twice before they fuck with me,'_ Mary thought while she said "I wouldn't miss the chance to get in the ring with you for the world, Eva."

Not wanting to say anything in fear of saying what she was really thinking, AJ hopped off the crate and proceeded to head for the Chickbusters' locker room, pulling Punk behind her.

Watching as the pint-sized Latina walked off, Dolph said "Wonder why AJ took off so fast."

"She probably had something to do back in her, Alex, Kait, and Mare's locker room," Zack said, cutting a look over to Dolph that said "We'll talk about this later."

Looking around, Cody asked "Eva, wasn't Alex supposed to come back with you?"

"Huh?" Eva asked, not quite focused on what the second generation Superstar had askd her. Hearing the question again, Eva said "Oh. Last I left her she was talking to some blonde guy."

"Do you know who it was?" Cody asked, concerned about where his girlfriend was.

"I don't really know. I think I kept hearing her say the name Chris over and over again," Eva said dismissively.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cody said "That's a relief. At least we know she's in safe hands with Chris."

"Yes. Now, you don't have to act like an overly worried mother hen anymore, Coddles," Mary said, playfully shoving her friend.

"It's not acting like a worried hen if I'm concerned about my girlfriend, Mare," Cody said. "I just wanted to know if she was fine and not having a nervous snap anywhere. I think Matt and Jeff would kill me if I let anything like that happen to her."

"Trust me when I say it wouldn't just be you they'd kill, Codes," Kaitlyn said. "You seem to be forgetting that me and AJ have just as much of a stake in keeping an eye on Alex that you have."

Getting a bit bored with hearing all of the talk and worry over Alex, Eva said "I think I'm going to go back to the locker room and shower and change."

"OK, Eva," Kaitlyn said. "We'll see you when we come back."

"OK," Eva said, walking past the two-toned Diva. "I'll see you guys when you come around."

No sooner that Eva left did Alex and Chris make their way to where the group was still gathered. Catching sight of the pair, Kaitlyn said "Well, it's about time you showed up, Alex. You had us all worried sick about you."

"I know, I know, Kait," Alex said. "And I'm sorry for that. I guess I just needed some time to talk with someone about Eva and her match."

"Speaking of Eva, you need to have a serious talk with her," Mary said. "I had half a mind to slap her because she was so proud of her 'big win'. If only she could've seen how her match actually looked."

"Yeah, Alex," Kaitlyn said, agreeing with the older brunette. "Next time you have a training session with Eva and JoJo, make sure to let Eva know about having humility after a win. Especially a win over a match like hers."

Hearing what two of her friends had to say about Eva's first match and her attitude about her win, Alex sighed and, running a hand through her hair, said "I hear you both loud and clear, and I'll make sure to get on that tomorrow. It's just, I really don't feel all that up to it tonight. I just need sleep so I can rest after tonight."

Taking note of the tired tone of Alex's voice and the exhausted way she ran her hand through her hair, Cody asked "Would it make you feel any better if you roomed with me tonight, Alex?"

Looking up at her boyfriend, Alex said "I wouldn't want to impose, babe. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a bother if I _want_ you to room with me tonight, Alex," Cody said, taking hold of Alex's hand. "Besides, I can tell that you're going to need a little bit of space away from Eva so that you can think through what you're going to tell her."

"If you say so," Alex said. "I'm just going to need to get my bag and then swing by my room so that I can get my suitcase and my other stuff from there."

"Sounds to me like you've got everything sorted out with everyone here," Chris said, relieved that the others were able to help defuse the situation.

"Yeah. And, thanks for listening to me while I vented," Alex said, giving Chris a hug. "I just needed an ear and I'm glad that you were the person that Eva had found."

"Hey. It's the least I can do for one of the girls that's like a little sister to me," Chris said, smirking down at Alex. "Besides, your brothers would murder me if I let anything happen to you."

Laughing, Alex said "Yep. That's Matt and Jeff Hardy for you. They're both crazy, insane, and protective of the people in their lives. And they're also the coolest older brothers anyone could want."

"Whoa! You're related to Matt and Jeff Hardy?!" JoJo blurted, surprised to hear this.

Turning to look at the brunettte teen, Alex laughed and said "Well, I wouldn't say related per sé. It's more like I've been a member of the Hardy family ever since I was a rugrat."

"I honestly never knew that," JoJo said, surprise still clear in her voice. "That's so cool."

"Trust me, JoJo. That's only the tip of the coolness iceberg," Alex said, smiling at the teen while she thought _'At least _all _hope isn't lost with my mentorees. JoJo still seems pretty stoked to learn from me; I just need to work on getting through to Eva.'_

...

Alex had just pulled on the Godzilla shirt she slept in over the matching pajama pants when she rested her hands on both sides of the sink in the bathroom of Cody's hotel room and hung her head over the sink. _'Most stressful night of my career and it's all because of one of my mentorees having ego problems. My session with Eva and JoJo had better go smoothly tomorrow if I'm going to have any hope of trying to talk with Eva,' _Alex thought, raising her head and putting on her glasses. Opening the door to the bathroom, Alex walked out and proceeded to lay on the bed next to Cody, who was seemingly preoccupied with watching Teen Titans.

"Don't you think it's a bit late at night to be watching cartoons, babe?" Alex asked, jokingly.

"It's never too late for Teen Titans," Cody said, laughing. Turning the volume down on the TV, Cody turned to Alex and asked "You able to think through what was on your mind?"

"I think I was. _Mostly_, anyway," Alex said, sighing. "I just, I'm starting to think maybe I'm in over my head with this. I've only known Eva and JoJo for two days and already Eva's made her in-ring debut in what I'm sure people are already calling a flop of a match. Now, I've pretty much got to have a talk with the both of them tomorrow about how to take wins and losses like a professional. Feels like I've got to carry all of this extra weight and I just don't think I'm up for any of it."

Hearing Alex vent her worries about mentoring Eva and JoJo and seeing that she was rubbing at her eyes in a bid to stop tears from rolling down her face, Cody said "Hey now. Don't be so hard on yourself. You've done this mentoring stuff before with AJ and Kaitlyn, haven't you?"

"Yes, but you seem to be forgetting an important difference here. _AJ and Kaitlyn both had the in-ring know-how before I started mentoring them._ At least with that, I had something to work with. But, with Eva and JoJo, I see the potential in them to become great wrestlers; I'm just trying to find a good way of working with them," Alex said, looking over at her boyfriend.

"And you'll find that way. I just know you will. Besides, if you could help make the Chickbusters one of the popular Diva teams in the WWE, then I know you can work with Eva and JoJo," Cody said, smiling over at Alex.

"Well, to be fair, Mary has just as much to do with making the Chickbusters awesome as I do," Alex said, laughing a little. "I'm just worried is all. I mean, what if-" Before Alex could get out the rest of her sentence, she was cut off by Cody crashing his lips into hers.

After managing to cut off another one of Alex's paranoid rants with a kiss, Cody said "I think you're worrying too much about this, Alexis. You're a great wrestler and an even better mentor. You're going to do just fine with Eva and JoJo. And if they don't want to be mentored by you, then that's _their_ loss. Not yours. I know you can do this. Because, you're a Hardy. And, last I checked, the Hardys don't back down from challenges, no matter how difficult they may seem."

Hearing this coming from her boyfriend had Alex start to feel a renewed sense of confidence in herself. She knew she had the support of Cody and the others going into her mentorship storyline, but to hear Cody tell her not to be so worried filled Alex with the confidence that she could soldier through with the storyline. _'Cody's right. I really shouldn't be so worried about this. I mean, if I've mentored a set of Divas before, I sure as hell can do it again. And, it's like Cody just said, it'll be their loss and not mine if they don't want to be mentored by me,'_ Alex thought. Leaning over, Alex planted a kiss on Cody's cheek and said "Thanks, babe. It really means a lot to me that I've got so much support coming from you. I knew the others had my back with the whole mentoring storyline, so I'm glad to know that I've got you to be there for me."

"No need to thank me. It'd make me a bad boyfriend if I didn't give my girlfriend the support she needs when she needs it the most," Cody said, smiling over at Alex.

"But still, thanks, Cody," Alex said, crawling over to Cody and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Your welcome, Alex," Cody said, returning Alex's hug. Hearing a slight yawn coming from Alex, Cody laughed and asked "Getting sleepy, aren't you?"

Pulling away as she took off her glasses and placed them on the bedside table, Alex yawned again and said "Yeah. I think I'm going to crash right now so that I can wake up early in the morning and call home to let Matt and Jeff know that I'm OK."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Cody said, turning the TV off as he yawned himself. Feeling Alex throw one of her arms around his waist, Cody smiled and asked "Really, Alex?"

Looking up at Cody, Alex said "What? I forgot my Jack rabbit at home."

Chuckling, Cody laid on his back and wrapped an arm around Alex, pulling the younger brunette closer to him. Planting one last kiss on Alex's forehead, Cody said "Good night, Alex."

"Good night, Cody," Alex said, as she drifted off into a deep and somewhat restful sleep.

...

The next morning, JoJo woke up to find that she was the first one in the room awake. Looking around the room, she saw that Eva, Kaitlyn, and AJ were all still sleeping. Reaching over to grab her phone, JoJo checked the time and saw that it was a little after 8 in the morning. _'Well, I guess there's no real point in going back to sleep now. Might as well go get some breakfast,' _JoJo thought. Being careful as she got out of bed, JoJo grabbed her phone, slid on her sandals, and, after quickly running a hand through her curly hair, grabbed her room key and left the room. Walking down the hallway to catch the elevator to go down to the main floor, JoJo couldn't help but think back over everything that had happened the night before. _'I really don't see why Eva was so proud of herself,'_ JoJo thought. _'She pretty much got lucky and beat Rosa in not all that good of a match. And, from what I heard everyone say about her, seems to me like Eva's got _a lot _of training to go through before she can get to anything like the level she already thinks she's on.' _Reaching the elevator, JoJo pressed the button for the main floor and waited for the elevator to reach her floor. Once the elevator climbed up to her floor, JoJo got inside and pressed the elevator for the lobby. The doors had almost closed when JoJo heard a voice yelling out in the hallway.

"Hey hey hey! Hold the elevator please!" the voice shouted.

Hearing the voice, JoJo pressed the button to stop the doors as the person made it to the elevator. Looking up to see who was going to join her on the elevator ride down, JoJo saw that she was being joined by Seth Rollins.

"Thanks for holding the elevator," Seth said, trying to catch his breath as he made it into the elevator. "I was supposed to be gone earlier than this, but I overslept."

"Uh, no problem, sir," JoJo stammered out, blushing slightly. "What floor you headed for?"

"Main floor," Seth said. "I've got a couple of friends I'm supposed to be meeting up with."

"OK," JoJo said, pressing the button for the main floor. Once the doors closed, an awkward silence filled the elevator as it climbed down to the hotel lobby. With neither person making any real effort to say anything, the elevator ride seemed longer than it should've. It wasn't until the elevator had went past the fifth floor that Seth decided to make an effort towards talking to JoJo.

"Hey. Weren't you backstage last night during the SmackDown tapings?" Seth asked.

Looking over to Seth, JoJo asked "Huh?"

"I said, weren't you backstage last night at the SmackDown tapings?" Seth asked, lightly chuckling at JoJo's offguardedness. "I think I remember seeing you with Mary Williams and the others in her group in one of the backstage areas."

"Y-yeah. I was backstage watching for the Divas match of the night," JoJo said. "One of my friends was making her in-ring debut and I wanted to see how she was going to do."

"I'm guessing you're talking about that redhead that fought Rosa last night," Seth said, remembering the match in question. "You should probably tell your friend that she should stay away from the ring until she's had more time to practice her moves."

"That seems to be the opinion of everyone in Mary's group," JoJo said. "I just don't know why she'd debut as soon as she did."

"Maybe if you talk to your friend later, you can talk her into waiting for another match," Seth said as the elevator reached the lobby.

"Well, I guess this is where we get off," JoJo said, as the elevator doors opened.

"Sure seems that way," Seth said, stepping with JoJo following behind him. Looking back at the younger brunette, Seth said "By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

"My name? Oh, right, my name," JoJo said. "My name's JoJo."

"Nice to meet you, JoJo," Seth said. "My name's Seth. Seth Rollins. See you around some time." Turning on his heel, Seth took off towards the entrance.

It took JoJo a minute to come back to reality after her talk with Seth before she remembered that she was going to go to the dining area and get something to eat for breakfast. As she walked along, her thoughts roamed back to her talk with Seth. _'Even when I'm talking with other people, talk goes to Eva,'_ JoJo thought. _'I guess her making her in-ring debut so early was an even bigger deal than I thought it was.'_ JoJo had just reached the dining area when the sounds of muffled yelling had caught her attention. Looking around, JoJo saw that the yelling was coming from Alex, who was outside on her phone. Walking towards the door that Alex was on the other side of, JoJo stood and listened as Alex carried on her talk.

_"So help me God, Jeff. I've had enough of people telling me how much of a mistake it was to let Eva debut last night," _Alex snapped, irritation clear in her voice. _"I sure as hell don't need to hear it from you. You're supposed to be my brother. Last I checked, siblings are supposed to help and support each other through stuff like this." "That's why I plan on talking with Eva and JoJo later today. I'm just going to give them some heads-up tips about being in action and how to deal with wins and losses. It's just, this is already starting to feel like too much for me to handle by myself and I just barely started working with Eva and JoJo. What in the blue hell am I supposed to do?"_

Feeling like she heard enough, JoJo had turned on her heel and started to walk away when she bumped into Mary. Looking up at the brunette, JoJo rubbed her chest and said "I am _so _sorry, Mary. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I had no clue you were coming up behind me."

"It's alright, JoJo. If anything, I think I should be apologizing for almost running you over," Mary said. Taking in the look on the younger brunette's face, Mary asked "You OK there, JoJo?"

"Yes, no, I don't know," JoJo said. "I've just been feeling weird ever since my elevator ride down."

Getting the feeling that this could potentially turn into a lengthy talk, Mary asked "Hey, JoJo. How about you join me, my husband, and our son where we're sitting?"

"I wouldn't want to be in the way of you spending time with your family members, Mary," JoJo said.

"Oh please. It's not like you're going to be interrupting anything important. Besides, I think Ted and Marcus would love to meet one of the Divas that Alex is mentoring," Mary said, grinning down at JoJo.

"If you say so," JoJo said, a smile of her own starting to form as Mary led her to where she had been sitting. Upon reaching Mary's table, JoJo saw two brunettes sitting at the table; one of the brunettes being a man who she guessed to be in his 30s and a boy who didn't look any older than five or six.

Once the two women reached the table, Mary cleared her throat. Getting the attention of her husband and son, Mary said "Ted, Marcus, I'd like to introduce you two to someone. This is JoJo. She's one of the new girls that Alex is mentoring. JoJo, this is my husband, Ted Dibiase Jr. and our son, Marcus."

"Nice to meet you, JoJo," Ted said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. JoJo," Marcus said around a mouthful of Trix.

"Marcus Elijah Williams! How many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full of food?" Mary said, taking a seat on the other side of her son as she wiped the milk from his face. Looking back over to JoJo, Mary said "By all means, feel free to take a seat."

Doing as the older woman told her, JoJo sat down in the chair across from Marcus. Seeing Mary finishing up with Marcus, JoJo giggled and asked "Do you tend to have problems like this all the time?"

"Not really," Mary said, laughing as she planted a kiss on her son's cheek. "Usually, Marcus knows better than to talk with food in his mouth."

"Sorry, mama. I'll remember next time," Marcus said, going back to eating his Trix.

Laughing, Ted leaned over and, ruffling Marcus's hair, said "It's OK, bud. No need to apologize. Just make sure you don't talk around your food anymore."

"OK, papa," Marcus said, nodding.

With Ted keeping an eye on Marcus while the six-year-old ate his cereal, Mary decided to take the time to talk with JoJo. "So, JoJo. How's your Wednesday morning been for you?"

"Pretty good. I was the first one to wake up, so I decided to come down here and get some breakfast so that I can have something on my stomach for when I have my next training session with Alex later," JoJo said. "But, before I came here, I had an awkward elevator ride down."

"Awkward? How so?" Mary asked.

"Well, I was in an elevator with one of the other roster members," JoJo said, feeling her cheeks start to heat.

"Who was it?" Mary asked.

"Seth Rollins," JoJo said. "Elevator was close to leaving him behind had I not stopped it before it left our floor."

"I couldn't imagine things being too awkward on your ride down with Seth," Mary said. "What'd you two talk about?"

"Nothing really. He just asked me if I had been backstage at the SmackDown tapings last night with you and the others. I said yes and then, somehow, our talk drifted into talk about Eva," JoJo said.

"Eva," Mary said, sighing and shaking her head. "Alex really needs to have a talk with her and soon. What did you two talk about when you guys talked about Eva?"

"Just what we were saying about her last night. That she needs more practice before the next time she gets in the ring," JoJo said.

"At least it seems like Seth knows what he's talking about," Mary said, just as she felt tugging on her sleeve. Looking over to see what Marcus wanted, Mary asked "Hmm? What is it, baby?"

"My tummy hurts, mama," Marcus said, rubbing his stomach.

Seeing Mary make a move to take Marcus back to their room, Ted said "I'll take him back up, Mare. You stay here and continue your talk."

"You sure, Ted?" Mary asked.

"I'm sure," Ted said, picking Marcus up. Looking down at JoJo, Ted said "It was nice meeting you today, JoJo. When Marcus isn't feeling too bad, we'll have to do something."

"OK. It was nice meeting you too, Ted," JoJo said. "I hope Marcus feels better."

"I'm sure he will. Once I lay him down, he'll probably just take a nap for a good while," Ted said. Looking over to Mary, Ted said "I'll make sure to text you and let you know how he's doing."

"OK," Mary said, nodding her head as Ted left carrying Marcus back to their room. Once her husband and son were gone, Mary sighed and, running her hand through her hair, said "Looks like I'm taking tonight off."

"Were you scheduled to compete tonight?" JoJo asked.

"Yeah. I was supposed to compete at the house show tonight against Curtis Axel, but I'm going to call Stephanie and let her know that I'm taking off so because Marcus isn't feeling well. She'll figure something out to fill my spot on the card," Mary said, taking her phone out to text Stephanie.

JoJo didn't know what to do while she was waiting for Mary to finish her text when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Taking her phone out, JoJo saw that she had just gotten a text from Stephanie. Opening and reading over the text, JoJo saw that Stephanie wanted to meet with her and Eva later that day so that they could begin taping footage for Total Divas. Replying to the text, JoJo stood from the table, told Mary that she'd see her later, and proceeded to leave the dining area without bothering to eat anything. _'Of all days, why does Stephanie need me and Eva _today_? I get it that it's because we're on the reality show, but why do we have to start filming after Eva's already debuted on TV?'_ JoJo thought, heading back to the elevator. _'I know one thing's for certain. Either me or Eva needs to tell Alex about us being on Total Divas. Neither one of us nor Steph told her and I don't think she's going to take the news so well.'_

**Looks like on a few separate ends there are things to worry about. Alex is finding herself dealing with finding a way to tell Eva what she really thought of her debut match since it seems like everyone's got something to say about Eva, filming for Total Divas is set to begin soon, and JoJo's not only dealing with worries about the starting of filming for Total Divas but she's also finding herself dealing with a co-worker with an ego problem and having her first talk with Seth. So many worries for the girls, so little time... Next chapter's going to be all about Alex having her talk with the girls and Eva and JoJo's first day of filming Total Divas. So much fun. Until then, don't forget to R&R please. =) **

******(One more thing: My good friend, foldintothenight, has a poll on her profile to help decide which fic she works on next since she's hit a stumbling block with that decision. Feel free to swing by her page and give her poll a vote. Whichever of her stories she starts next, it won't disappoint.)**


	8. Filming Woes

Meeting up in the same gym where she first gave JoJo and Eva their first training session and match, Alex paced in front of her charges. Even though she wanted to try to get in another training session with Eva and JoJo, Alex had been pacing for the better part of ten minutes trying to get her thoughts straightened out. _'OK. Calm down, Hardy,'_ Alex thought. _'It's just giving these two a talk. You've done stuff like this before. If you could keep AJ and Kaitlyn on track when you were mentoring them and you could help teach Ruby how to pronounce her words right, then you can have this talk with Eva and JoJo.'_

Taking note of the somewhat nervous way Alex was pacing in front of her and Eva, JoJo asked "Alex, are you OK?"

Hearing JoJo ask her this question, Alex came out of her inner thought bubble and, looking over to her mentorees, said "Yeah, I'm OK, JoJo. I'm just thinking about something."

"Well, do you think you could maybe put your thinking on fast forward?" Eva asked, a touch impatiently. "Me and JoJo have somewhere to be today."

"Eva," JoJo said, a warning tone slightly edging into her voice.

Eva snapping at her wasn't something that Alex was expecting. Instead of snapping back like she wanted to, Alex took a deep breath and, letting it out, said "OK. I suppose I could. Eva, about your match last night. Despite what everyone told you, your match wasn't all that good."

Hearing what Alex just said, Eva barked out a laugh. But, upon seeing the look on Alex's face, Eva said "You're joking, right? Please tell me that you're joking."

"I only wish I was, Eva," Alex said. Not wanting to stop while she was on her roll, Alex said "Eva, don't get me wrong. I see potential in you to be a great wrestler some day; I just don't think it was a good idea for you to make your debut so soon. I only taught you and JoJo a few moves yesterday and it wasn't enough for you to really have a match."

"But, but I thought I did so well," Eva said, a slightly dejected look crossing her face while she thought _'Alex is delirious. She has to be to say that my match wasn't good.'_

"Hey, you at least did better than I'm sure a lot of people were thinking a rookie as green as you are would do," Alex said, trying to comfort the older redhead. "Last night was just a sign that you need _a lot _more practice."

"I couldn't agree any more, Alex," Stephanie said, walking over to where the three women were gathered.

Seeing Stephanie walking their way, Alex asked "Stephanie, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here today?"

"I'm actually here for Eva and JoJo," Stephanie said. "I'm not sure if either of them told you yet, but we're going to begin filming Total Divas and we need Eva and JoJo."

"Wait wait wait," Alex said. Trying to get a good grip on the situation as she rubbed her temples, Alex then said "You need Eva and JoJo because you guys are going to start filming _today_? Why so soon? I thought I'd have more time to work with them before you decided to fly in and abduct my charges."

"I know and I probably should've worked out more of a schedule for when you can work with them when I first brought Eva and JoJo to you, but we really need them today," Stephanie said. "I'm sorry if this is cutting into something."

"No need to apologize. I mean, it's not like I was about to, you know, _train _Eva and JoJo or anything. But, whatevs, I guess. You need them for your little reality show, which is apparently _so _much more important," Alex said, sarcasm clear in her voice. "In case you couldn't tell, Steph, I was being sarcastic."

"I picked up on that just fine, Alexis," Stephanie said, using Alex's full name. "Again, I apologize if I'm taking the girls away from you at a bad time, but we need them for filming of the show."

Hearing the cold undertone to Stephanie's voice and how Stephanie said her full name, Alex swallowed and said "Well, I guess if you _really_ need them, I can let you have JoJo and Eva. I just need to know now. How long do you plan on keeping them for filming?"

"We plan to at least film all of their segments for each episode during each week with varying times, so you're looking at a few days," Stephanie said.

"When you say a few days, how many do you mean exactly?" Alex asked, wanting a good gauge for when she would expect Eva and JoJo back.

"If I had to give you an exact day, I'd say you could probably expect them back early next Monday," Stephanie said. "We're going to need them to film their own segments of the show and then we're going to have them do some interactions with the other Divas that are on the show."

"Early next Monday? Well, I guess I could deal with that," Alex said. Turning back to Eva and JoJo, Alex said "Well, I guess this is the last time I'm going to see you guys until next week. Have fun with the filming stuff you have to do."

"OK," JoJo said, a slightly dejected look and tone coloring her face and voice. "We'll make sure to not let the filming make us forget the training we've gotten so far too much."

"Great. And, don't sound so bummed, JoJo," Alex said, resting a hand on the teen's shoulder consolingly. "You guys only have to film stuff for a few days. Then you can come back and train some more."

"Really? You mean that?" JoJo asked, which Alex responded to with a nod. Grinning widely, JoJo excitedly said "Awesome!"

"Yay," Eva said, slight enthusiasm in her voice while she thought _'At least I'm going to get a chance to be in my element with filming Total Divas. And I'll get some time away from this psycho.'_

Laughing at Eva and JoJo's enthusiasm over getting to have more time with Alex, Stephanie smiled and thought _'I knew I made the right choice in choosing Alex. Eva and JoJo seem to really like her.' _An idea crossing her thoughts, Stephanie said "Well, we're not exactly planning on filming for another few hours. How about I let you two get some training in before we have to go?"

"Uh, Steph. I'm pretty sure it's bad filming etiquette to be late to the set," Alex said. "Besides, I don't see how I can fit in a training session without a sparring partner to help show the moves to the girls."

Seeing Alex's duffel bag on the floor beside the bench Eva and JoJo were sitting on, Stephanie pointed to the bag and said "I think I can arrange something."

Not quite following what Stephanie was saying, Alex looked between the now smirking Stephanie, where Stephanie was pointing, and her duffel bag. Letting the pieces fall into place, Alex asked "Stephanie. Are you trying to tell me that you want to be my sparring partner for the day?"

"You seem to be forgetting that I was Women's Champion back in the day. Plus, you can't forget who my husband is," Stephanie said.

"Oh yeah," Alex said, laughing nervously. "Well, if you want to get a Hardy makeover for today and help me train these two, that'd be awesome."

"Hey, it's no problem. Besides, I haven't had a good match in years. Maybe I can get one from you," Stephanie said, grabbing Alex's duffel bag and handing it to the younger brunette.

"Whoa. OK. No pressure there," Alex said, blushing as she took her duffel bag from Stephanie. Looking over to Eva and JoJo, Alex said "Looks like you guys are going to have a story to tell when you two go in for filming later. Because you guys are going to get the chance to see Stephanie McMahon in action."

"Seriously?!" JoJo asked, excitement clear in her voice. Getting a nod from Alex to confirm this, JoJo said "Awesome!"

"I think calling what you two are about see awesome is an understatement, JoJo," Stephanie said, smiling at the teen. "Just wait. You'll see what I mean."

...

Later that night after a long afternoon of training and filming takes for Total Divas, JoJo collapsed on one of the beds in the hotel room, happy to be getting the chance to rest. The 19 year old knew that by joining the WWE she was going to subjecting herself to a crazy and hectic schedule; she just wasn't quite expecting to jump from having a training session with Alex and Stephanie to filming large portions of what were going to be her parts in Total Divas. After filming her and Eva's meeting with some of the higher-ups and talking with their fellow cast mates, JoJo was feeling exhausted, so getting the chance to finally lie down on a bed was a huge relief.

"Man. I never knew so much went into filming," JoJo said, her face buried in the pillows.

"Just be glad we aren't filming a movie. We'd have to do _a lot _more takes than that," Eva said, putting her bags at the foot of the other bed in the room.

"You sure sound like you know a lot about this stuff," JoJo said, not moving from her face down position on the bed but turning her head to look over at Eva.

"I'd better," Eva said, taking a seat on her bed. "I did do a bit of acting before I joined up with the WWE."

"That's pretty cool," JoJo said, amazed at hearing this about Eva. "I'm guessing that's why it seemed like you were such a natural when it came to the camera people telling you what to do."

"Yep. And the fun thing is that we get to do more filming tomorrow," Eva said, stretching out on the bed.

Moaning, JoJo reburied her face in the pillows and said "I'd rather go back and have more training with Alex. At least with training, we get to have breaks once we're done. Today was pretty fun. Don't you think, Eva?"

"Not really," Eva said.

"'Not really'? How could you say that?" JoJo asked, turning to look at Eva once more. "We not only got another training session with Alex today, but we also go to train with Stephanie McMahon. How could you _not_ think our session today was a good one?"

"Because, honestly speaking, I could've done without Alex barking orders at us like she was some kind of dictator," Eva said. Mocking Alex's tone of voice, Eva said "'Don't release JoJo too late, Eva.' 'JoJo, keep an eye on where it is that you clothesline Eva.'"

"Well, Eva, it's kind of Alex's job to boss us around. After all, she _is _our mentor, so she _has_ to tell us what to do regarding how we do our moves in the ring," JoJo said.

"Whatever. I just don't get why it seemed like Stephanie was so willing to along with what Alex was telling her to do during our session. I mean, since Steph's older, don't you think Alex should've been taking orders from her?" Eva asked.

"Maybe, maybe Stephanie realized that while Alex was teaching us, she shouldn't try to impose her authority too much," JoJo said. "After all, I'm pretty sure Alex needs to have complete control when she's mentoring so that she can get her lesson across."

"Again, whatever. Hell, the way I see things, we should be getting mentored by someone like Stephanie," Eva said. "At least with her, we won't have to worry about anyone having an almost psychotic break or cutting the both of us up."

JoJo almost opened her mouth to respond, but exhaustion took the brunette over before she could say anything. _'Eva really needs to stop being so judgmental about Alex. So Alex has a few problems. That doesn't change the fact that she's a great wrestler and an even greater person. If only she'd realize that,'_ JoJo thought, before falling into a deep sleep.

**So, how about Stephanie coming in and getting JoJo and Eva when Alex was in the middle of a training session? Looks like Alex was close to snapping on Stephanie for taking Eva and JoJo so suddenly, but thought better of it (you would too if you were staring the Billion Dollar Princess in the face). Ah, JoJo. Her fangirling over getting to see Stephanie compete was just too cute...not to mention the fact that she's excited to get back to training once she can get her filming for Total Divas out of the way. Eva...*sighs*...she really needs to stop being such a stuck-up bitch and stop being so judgy when it comes to Alex (JoJo isn't...and she's _younger_ than Eva). Will Eva ever learn? That question (and more)...to be answered in coming chapters. Until next time, don't forget to R&R please. =)**


	9. North Carolina Bound

"So Stephanie just interrupted your training session with JoJo and Eva yesterday and just took them away?" AJ asked, sitting on one of the beds in the hotel room she, Kaitlyn, and Alex were staying in. "Did she at least let you know why?"

"She said it was because they were going to begin filming of Total Divas that afternoon," Alex said, sprawled out across one of the beds. "The only positive to yesterday was that I actually got in a training match with those two before they had to go be part-time reality TV stars."

"How were you able to pull that off?" Kaitlyn asked, absentmindedly running her fingers through Marcus's hair. That Thursday, Mary had asked her fellow Chickbusters if they would be fine with keeping Marcus for her while she and Ted went out for a bit, and naturally, the three Chickbusters said 'Yes'. At that moment, the five-year-old had been playing with a couple of his Transformers.

"Believe it or not, Steph actually got in the ring with me and offered to be my sparring partner," Alex said. "Granted I had to loan her an outfit she could spar in; other than that, she actually gave me a pretty good match."

"I'll bet that would've been quite the experience," Kaitlyn said, smiling over at her younger friend. "Not every day you get to get in the ring with wrestling royalty like Stephanie McMahon."

"Crazy thing is that it didn't even seem like Steph lost a step at all. It was almost like she never took a break from wrestling," Alex said. "I swear, when she was Irish whipping me all across the ring, it felt like I was in the ring with one of you guys or with Mary."

"How'd Eva and JoJo like getting in-ring know-how from Steph?" AJ asked.

"JoJo really seemed to like training with Steph. I think she was more starstruck than anything," Alex said, a smile crossing her face as she thought about JoJo's readiness to work with Stephanie. "I'm not so sure about Eva."

"What do you mean you're not so sure about Eva?" AJ asked.

"Eva _seemed_ ready enough to train, but she seemed a bit distracted when it came to really getting in the ring," Alex said. "I'm not sure why."

"Maybe it's because she isn't really here to be a wrestler," AJ mumbled.

"AJ," Kaitlyn hissed over to the younger brunette. Turning back to look at Alex, Kaitlyn asked "What makes you say that? Was she off during you guys' training match yesterday?"

"Not really. She just seemed, not quite there," Alex said. "Like she had something on her mind."

"Did something happen before you guys started?" AJ asked.

"Nothing really. Aside from me telling Eva about how her match wasn't all that great, that's all I was able to do before Steph showed up," Alex said. Thinking her words over, Alex then asked "You guys don't think Eva got offended by something I said, do y'all?"

"I don't see why she would've gotten offended if you were just telling her the honest truth," AJ said. "Eva's a rookie. She's going to have to get used to getting tough love from people."

"Well, that's what me and Steph gave her," Alex said. "It's all up to her now if she decides to take it and apply it."

Kaitlyn had almost opened her mouth to say something when she felt a tug on her shirt sleeve. Looking down at Marcus, Kaitlyn asked "Hm? What is it, bud?"

"Auntie Kaitlyn, are you, Auntie AJ, and Auntie Alex talking about Miss Eva?" Marcus asked, keeping a hold on his Transformers.

"Uh, yeah, we are," Kaitlyn said, surprised to hear Marcus asking about the redhead in question. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just, mama talks about her a lot. She doesn't sound like all that nice of a lady from the way mama talks about her," Marcus said. "Is she nice?"

Biting her lip as she came up with a G-rated explanation for the five-year-old, Kaitlyn finally said "She's not exactly the kind of person your mommy likes all that much. Eva's a bit of a meanie."

"Oh," Marcus said, nodding his head. "Why is she a meanie?"

"Well, uh," Kaitlyn said, fishing for something to say.

Picking up where Kaitlyn left off, Alex said "Miss Eva just has a bad habit of thinking she's better than everyone else. It's been a bit hard for us to try to really get along with her because of that."

"Oh, I see," Marcus said in understanding before going back to playing with his BumbleBee and MegaTron action figures.

Giggling a bit, AJ said "Sounds like our little man's a bit curious to meet Eva."

"It'll have to wait until Monday when Steph brings them back to me," Alex said. Sudden realization hitting her, Alex sat up on the bed and said "I just remembered something."

"What?! What'd you remember?" AJ asked, caught offguard by Alex's abrupt rise from the bed.

"We're supposed to be taping RAW and SmackDown in North Carolina Monday and Tuesday," Alex said. Facepalming herself, Alex said "I just _knew_ there was something I was forgetting to tell Jeff when I was on the phone with him yesterday!"

"I could see how this could be a problem," AJ said. "Do you think Matt and Jeff would mind if they stayed at your place? That is, if you guys have enough room at your place."

"I'll have to call ahead and ask about letting them stay there," Alex said, reaching for her phone. "If I get a yes, that might mean you guys are going to have to share rooms."

Wanting to say something angry, AJ took a breath and said "We can cross that bridge once we get to it."

...

With the next couple of days passing by rather normally for Alex and the others, Sunday morning had come around before they knew it. Waking up early that morning, Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn all got ready to leave out and catch their flight to North Carolina. After the three women got ready, they checked out of the hotel they were staying in and headed to the airport. Upon reaching the airport, the women went through airport security and, after showing verification of their passports and IDs, the Chickbusters boarded the plane and settled in for their flight to North Carolina. While AJ and Kaitlyn opted to use the time to catch a few more hours of sleep, Alex decided to stay awake for the duration of the flight, wanting to use the time to think things through as far as how she was going to go about introducing JoJo and Eva to her family at home. _'It shouldn't be too hard,'_ Alex thought. _'If I could introduce AJ and Kaitlyn to Matt and everyone at home, then it should be just as easy for me to introduce Eva and JoJo to everyone. Just, why do I feel so weird about doing this?'_

Four hours of flying later, the plane landed at the airport in Raleigh. Waking AJ and Kaitlyn up as the plane docked, Alex and the other two women grabbed their bags out of the overhead compartment and left the plane as they went to the baggage claim to get the rest of their luggage. Once the trio got their bags, Alex had almost turned around to keep an eye out for who was going to meet her, AJ, and Kaitlyn at the airport when a pair of hands covered her eyeglass-covered eyes.

"You have two minutes to empty your wallet or else I'm taking you with me," a male voice said in Alex's ear.

Giggling at the voice, Alex said "You're gonna be crap out of luck. I don't believe in carrying wallets. I do have some Starbursts you can have if that'll be fine."

"I suppose those would work just fine," the voice said, a bit too quickly.

Laughing, Alex turned around and said "Stick to your day job, Jeffro. Thieving just isn't your thing."

"You know Starbursts and Skittles are two of my weaknesses," Jeff Hardy said, smiling down at his adoptive sister. "Besides, how'd you know it was me?"

"Call it a sister's intuition. That and you smell like a mix of Axe, paint, and baby body wash," Alex said, shrugging and grinning.

"Sounds to me like I'm going to have to work at my stealth in the future," Jeff said, laughing. Waiting until Alex had her bags, Jeff asked "So, you guys in the WWE are going to be here in North Carolina this week, huh?"

"Yep," Alex said, nodding her head and taking off her glasses to clean them before returning them to her face. A bit nervously, Alex bit one of her lip rings and asked "Uh, it's OK if I have my mentorees stay at the house once I get them tomorrow morning, isn't it?"

"Of course, sis," Jeff said, a bit confused that Alex even asked the question. "Me, Matt, and the others spent the other day getting Dad's house cleaned up, so your new mentorees can stay there."

"That's good," Alex said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You did make sure to let Sky and the others know to be expecting guests soon, didn't you?"

"Yes, Alex," Jeff said. Taking note of the nervous tone in Alex's voice, Jeff asked "Why so nervous, sis? You weren't like this when it came to asking if AJ and Kaitlyn could come stay at the house."

"I just, I'm a bit nervous is all," Alex said, finally getting her words out.

"Why? Is there something I should know about them?" Jeff asked.

"Just know that one of the girls is really pumped to be mentored by me. The other girl, I don't think she's really all that excited to be mentored by me," Alex said, giving Jeff a brief description of JoJo and Eva Marie. "It's better if you get the chance to meet them, though."

Getting the feeling that these two Divas were women he should meet for himself, Jeff said "OK. Looks like I get the fun of meeting two new Divas tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Jeffro," Alex said. "They're not that bad once you get to meet them. I just wonder how they'll take to meeting Matt and the others."

"We'll be on our best and most normal behavior tomorrow, sis," Jeff said. Holding up his hand in a promise, Jeff said "I promise."

"That's great. Thanks, Jeff," Alex said, smiling up at her older brother. Grabbing her bags, Alex said "Now, where's my favorite niece? I know you brought her with you."

"I handed her off to AJ and Kaitlyn while I came to talk with you," Jeff said, as he and Alex began their walk over to where AJ and Kaitlyn were playing with Ruby. "I think Ruby was really excited to see her Auntie AJ and Auntie Kaitlyn."

"I'd imagine she was," Alex said, giggling as she and Jeff came up to AJ, Kaitlyn, and Ruby.

"Why you guys here so early?" Ruby asked, confusion on her small face. "Where Auntie Mary, Unca Punk and others?"

"They're coming in later today, hon," AJ said. "Why? Did you want to see your uncles and Auntie Mary?"

"Mmhmm!" Ruby said, nodding her head. "They funny! An' I like when Unca Cody plays with me! He really nice."

"Oh really?" AJ asked, which the toddler responded to with a nod. "We'll have to make sure to call Uncle Cody and tell him to come play with you before we have to leave for our show."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, which caused AJ and Kaitlyn to laugh at the toddler. Seeing Alex walking up with Jeff right behind her, Ruby chirped "Auntie Alex!"

Seeing her niece, Alex grinned and said "Hi, Ruby!"

"You coming home with me and daddy?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I am," Alex said. "Me and Auntie AJ and Auntie Kaitlyn all are. Which means that we can play together."

"Yay!" Ruby chirped, bouncing in AJ's lap before she leaned her head on AJ's shoulder, a tired look on her face.

Chuckling as he took his daughter from AJ so that the younger brunette could stand up and grab her bags, Jeff said "Maybe after you get a nap, you can play with your aunties."

"OK, papa," Ruby said, a yawn escaping her.

"And just think about it," Kaitlyn said, grabbing her bags as she, AJ, and Alex fell into step with Jeff. "The three of us get time with Ruby before Punk and the others get here later."

"Yeah," Jeff said. "I just need to ask. Mary _does_ have Marcus traveling with her, doesn't she?"

"Uh, yeah," Alex said. "Marcus is traveling with her and Ted looks after Marcus when Mary's training and when she has matches. Why do you ask, Jeffro?"

"Ruby's been asking for the longest time when she's going to get another chance to play with Marcus," Jeff said, keeping his grip on his now sleeping daughter. "I'll tell her after her nap that she might get the chance to see him one day this week before you guys leave again."

"And I'll text Mare and ask her if there's any way she'd let Marcus come over for a playdate," AJ said. "I'm sure she won't mind."

While talks went on around her about setting up a toddler playdate at her house one day during the week, Alex thought over how she was going to go about introducing Eva and JoJo to her family. _'It shouldn't be too hard,'_ Alex thought. _'If my family took to meeting AJ and Kaitlyn pretty well, then it shouldn't be too hard for me to introduce Eva and JoJo to them. Only problem is will they be OK staying with a big family of crazy people?'_

**Nothing like a Chickbusters powwow to help break down a day's events. Throw in a little babysitting and you've got some interesting talks about Alex's new mentorees...particularly Eva. Is there nothing more adorable than a child's curiosity? Marcus sounds like he wants to meet Eva after hearing his aunts talk about her and from when Mary talks about her, and Ruby's ready to see the rest of her aunts and uncles when they make it to North Carolina. Also, the kiddie playdate idea I have in mind...it _will_ happen next chapter, but I'm also going to include when Eva and JoJo make it to North Carolina and meet Alex's family. So, yeahh, next chapter's gonna be a fun one. Until then, don't forget to R&R please. =)  
**


	10. NC Days (Part 1)

The next day, Alex found herself getting awoken by the sun shining through her bedroom window and knocking on her bedroom door. Burying her head back into her pillow, Alex yelled "It's eight o'clock on a Monday morning! You're supposed to let people sleep in on Mondays!"

The door to Alex's room then swung open as her sister Skylar came into Alex's room. Like Alex, Skylar was adopted by Matt and Jeff's dad when she was younger. The funny thing is that Alex and Skylar were adopted at the same time from the same orphanage; when the two girls were younger, they were practically inseparable, which made adoptions for the girls hard. One day, when Matt and Jeff had visited, they met the girls and, after seeing how close they were, decided to introduce their dad to the two. Once their dad, Gilbert Hardy, met the two girls, he adopted them. Ever since, Alex and Skylar have been proud members of the Hardy family. Taking a seat on the edge of Alex's bed, Skylar said "Come on, Alex, wake up. Remember? You told me to wake you up early today so that you could be ready for when your boss lady calls you."

Sitting up in bed as she tried to smooth down her bedhead, Alex said "Damn. You're right."

"What's the deal, sis?" Skylar asked as she watched Alex grab and put on her glasses. "You're never this crabby in the morning."

Finally managing to pry herself out of bed, Alex said "I'm nervous about bringing Eva and JoJo here. What if they don't like staying here?"

"Alex. Sis, calm down," Skylar said, watching as Alex had a nervous look on her face. Seeing that Alex had slightly calmed down, Skylar said "Look. You weren't this nervous about AJ and Kaitlyn staying here. Why so nervous about your new mentorees coming here?"

"I think it's just because they're still pretty new to the WWE, and, after only really working with them for a solid week, I'm bringing them to a big house that's in the middle of the woods that is owned and lived in by crazy people," Alex said. "Do you not know how many people would think that's a scenario from a horror movie?"

"Hmm. No horror movies happening here. Not unless you count Matt and the guys making their own Friday the 13th spoof," Skylar said, as she and Alex laughed at the memory of one of Matt and Jeff's older episodes of their web show. Once she and Alex stopped laughing, Skylar said "Alex. Believe me when I say this. Your mentorees will like staying here just fine. Besides, we're going to be giving the best in southern hospitality. How could they possibly not want to be here with all that?"

Laughing at Skylar, Alex said "I guess you're right, sis. Hey, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, Alex. What is it?" Skylar asked.

"Would you maybe come to the airport with me when I have to pick up Eva and JoJo?" Alex asked. "I figure if I have to make a mass introduction, I'd rather start small and then work my way to a larger crowd with Matt and the others later."

"Of course, Alex," Skylar said, smiling. "That's what big sisters do for their younger siblings."

"You are only older than me by a few months," Alex said, sticking her tongue out at Skylar.

"Like your buddy Dolph says, whatevs," Skylar said, mirroring Alex, causing the girls to start laughing again. Ending her laugh, Skylar said "We really are a pair of fools, aren't we?"

Throwing an arm around Skylar's shoulders as the two left her room and headed downstairs, Alex said "Yes we are, sis. Yes we are."

...

At around 12 o'clock that Monday, Eva and JoJo's flight arrived at the airport in Raleigh with Eva, JoJo, Stephanie, and the other Divas from Total Divas on board. Leaving the plane after grabbing their bags from the overhead rack, the eight women made their way into the airport and to the baggage claim to get the rest of their luggage.

"I still can't get over being on a private jet," JoJo gushed. "You fly like that all the time, Mrs. Levesque?"

"Yes, I do, JoJo," Stephanie said, smiling at JoJo's excitement. "And I thought I've told you to call me Stephanie."

"I know, I know," JoJo said, a pinkish blush crawling over her cheeks. "I just feel like I need to call you Mrs. Levesque out of respect for you."

Hearing JoJo's explanation, Stephanie said "By all means, feel free to call me whichever name you're the most comfortable with."

"OK," JoJo said, nodding her head.

"Well, it looks like this is where we split off," Natalya Neidhart said, grabbing the last of her bags.

"Do you guys really have to leave so soon, Ms. Nattie?" JoJo asked.

Laughing a little at JoJo's question, Natalya said "Yeah, JoJo. Me and the other girls have to go check into our hotel. See you both later tonight and have fun staying with Alex. I've heard it's quite an adventure" as she left the airport with her fellow Total Divas Divas, leaving JoJo, Eva, and Stephanie in the airport terminal.

Twisting a strand of red hair around her finger, Eva asked "So, when's Alex supposed to be meeting us here?"

"She should be here soon," Stephanie said. "Alex texted me and told me that she was getting one of her sisters to bring her here after they got their niece from their older brother."

"She has a niece?" Eva asked, genuinely surprised to hear this.

"Yes. A three-year-old niece at that," Stephanie said.

"Oh," Eva said while she thought _'That poor kid. She probably doesn't even realize that her aunt's a psycho.'_

"Aww! That's so cute that Alex has a niece!" JoJo said. "I can't wait to meet Alex's sister and their niece now."

Smiling at JoJo's enthusiasm, Stephanie almost opened her mouth to tell JoJo to be patient when she heard her phone ringing in her purse. Taking her phone out of her purse, Stephanie saw that she had just gotten a text from Alex saying that she was in the airport's waiting area. Closing the text, Stephanie said "Girls, that was Alex. She's here now, waiting for us. Let's go. Best not to keep her waiting."

"OK," JoJo said, grabbing her bags with Eva doing the same. While JoJo decided to talk more with Stephanie as they made their way to where Alex was, Eva was off in her own world.

_'I can't believe this. Leaving the comfort of Divas that aren't crazy only to go back to Alex. Some way to start a Monday," _Eva thought. Just as she, JoJo, and Stephanie rounded a corner, Eva saw that they were coming up on the airport's waiting area. Seeing Alex sitting in one of the chairs, Eva noticed that Alex was talking to a light-skinned girl with short, light brown hair who was holding a blonde haired toddler that was playing with what looked like a stuffed winged blue horse.

"There they are," Stephanie said, snapping Eva out of her thoughts. "Ready for some more mentoring, girls?"

"Sure!" JoJo chirped while Eva said "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Making their way through the crowds of people, Stephanie, Eva, and JoJo came to a stop in front of Alex and the other two girls.

Looking up from where she was sitting, Alex said "Stephanie, Eva, JoJo. Welcome to North Carolina!"

"Thanks for the warm welcome," Stephanie said, laughing slightly. Looking down to the girl that was holding the toddler, Stephanie said "Afternoon, Skylar."

"Good afternoon, Stephanie," the brunette, Skylar, said. Rubbing the toddler's back, Skylar said "Say hi to Stephanie, Ruby."

Looking up from her toy, the toddler, Ruby, chirped "Hi, boss lady!"

Laughing at the toddler, Stephanie said "Well, hi to you too, Ruby." Turning back to Alex, Stephanie said "I'm going to head on to the arena where we're going to be taping RAW tonight. I'll see you, AJ, Kaitlyn, and the others later tonight."

"All righty then. Later, Steph," Alex said as the older brunette left. Standing from her seat with Skylar following suit, Alex said "OK. I believe some introductions are in order. Eva, JoJo, this is one of my sisters, Skylar, and the cutie she's holding is our niece Ruby. Skylar, Ruby, this is Eva Marie and JoJo, my two new mentorees."

"Nice to meet you both. Alex has told us a lot about you two," Skylar said, shaking Eva and JoJo's hands while keeping her hold on Ruby. "Ruby, say hi to Miss Eva and Miss JoJo."

Looking up from the rainbow hair of her doll, Ruby waved and said "Hi! You hair look really red, Miss Eva."

Blushing at what Ruby said, Eva turned her head while JoJo and Skylar were still shaking hands.

Finishing their handshake, JoJo said "Your hand's really cold, Skylar. Seems pretty weird for a summer day."

"Yeah, leukemia'll do that to you," Skylar said, rather nonchalantly as JoJo's jaw dropped and Eva snapped to stare at the younger brunette.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that," JoJo immediately said.

Waving off JoJo's concern, Skylar said "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. When you've been dealing with it for as long as I have, you tend to not really notice it."

"How long have you had leukemia?" JoJo asked, wanting to know more.

"Um, going on twelve years now. I'm one of those few where I'm on an endless seesaw of relapse and remission," Skylar said. "But, I'll be damned if I let it beat me."

Hearing Skylar talking about her leukemia made something well up in Eva; the reason for this being that her dad had to deal with his own fight with cancer. Eva had been in her own world when Alex calling her got her attention. "Huh? You say something, Alex?" Eva asked.

"Just seeing if you were alright," Alex said. "Thought we lost you there for a minute."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff," Eva said.

"Oh. OK," Alex said. Clapping her hands together, Alex said "Well, now. Let's get going. We've got seven hours to get in some training and chill before RAW tonight."

"OK," JoJo said as she and Eva grabbed their bags. "So, where are we going?"

"You two, my dear JoJo, get the fun of bunking at my house for the two days you guys are going to be with me," Alex said, smiling.

"Seriously?!" JoJo asked, which Alex responded to with a nod. "Awesome!"

"Awesome's one word, JoJo," Alex said laughing as the group of five left the airport. "Just wait."

...

"I still can't believe Alex left you in charge of watching Ruby while she's out having a training session with Eva and JoJo," Mary said, as she and Marcus walked into Alex's house at around 2 o'clock that afternoon.

"And you find this so hard to believe _why_, Mare?" Cody asked.

"Because you're still a baby yourself," Mary said jokingly as Marcus walked over to where Ruby was coloring in one of her coloring books.

Rolling his eyes, Cody said "Oh, ha ha ha. Very funny, Maryanne."

"Oh hush, Codes. You know I only kid with you," Mary said, watching as her son took a seat beside Ruby and the two began coloring on a new page in Ruby's coloring book.

"I know. After all, it does is make you another big sister that I never really asked for but got somehow," Cody said, smirking over at the older brunette.

"Whatever, Codes. You know you love me," Mary said, sticking her tongue out at Cody. Putting her joking aside, Mary asked "Hey, Codes. Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what that favor is," Cody said. "What is it?"

"Kaitlyn texted me and said that Alex wanted me to come and help with her training session. Would it be fine if I let Marcus stay in here with you?" Mary asked.

"Of course, Mare. You didn't have to ask me that," Cody said. "Besides, I'm sure Ruby will be happy to have a playmate."

"OK. Take good care of my son," Mary said. Turning to look at Marcus, Mary said "Marcus, mommy's going out to train with Auntie Alex, Auntie AJ, and Auntie Kaitlyn. I'll be back in a little while."

"OK, mama," Marcus said, looking up from the picture he was coloring.

Taking one last look at Marcus and Ruby coloring, Mary smiled and turned on her heel to head out to where Alex and the others were, leaving Cody inside with two toddlers.

Heading back into the living room, Cody took a seat on the floor near where the toddlers were coloring in their pictures. "So, what are you two coloring?" Cody asked, looking down at the pictures in the coloring book.

"I think this is one of Ruby's Pony coloring books," Marcus said, using a purple crayon to color in a dragon on one of the pages.

"I like Ponies," Ruby said, using a pink crayon to color in one of the ponies on the other page.

"So your Aunt Alex tells me," Cody said, smiling down at the blonde toddler.

A few more mintues passed filled with the giggling of the toddlers while they colored and the three talking when Ruby laid down her orange crayon and said "I tired of coloring."

"OK. What do you want to do now?" Cody asked.

"Can we go outside, Unca Cody?" Ruby asked, walking over to Cody.

"Sure, hon. Let's get your sandals on," Cody said, helping Ruby put her sandals on as Marcus got up and walked over to where Cody was. Once he saw that the two toddlers were ready, Cody grabbed his phone and a spare house key Alex gave him and said "OK, now. Let's go."

"Yay!" Ruby said as Cody opened the door and she ran outside with Marcus right behind her. Taking hold of Marcus's hand, Ruby said "Come on, Marcus! Let's go play!"

"OK!" Marcus said, just as eagerly as he ran around after Ruby.

"Don't be so rough now, you two," Cody called after the toddlers as he watched them play a game of tag. Watching as the two toddlers ran around, Cody thought _'I wonder how the girls' training session is going. They're missing out on something really adorable.'_

...

"All right, JoJo. Run into the ropes like I showed you and hit AJ with a clothesline," Alex said, standing on the apron of the practice ring. On the Hardy property, Jeff had built a building that doubled as an art studio and also a makeshift gym. At the moment, Alex and the girls were using the gym part of Jeff's building.

Doing as Alex told her, JoJo ran into the ropes and managed to hit AJ with a clothesline that knocked the older brunette down. Stopping to catch her breath as she helped AJ up, JoJo asked "How was that?"

"Getting better, JoJo," Alex said, giving the younger brunette a thumbs-up. "OK, uh, Eva. You want to give clothesline practice a try?"

"Huh? Oh sure," Eva said. Climbing off of the bench on one side of the ring, Eva got into the ring as AJ and JoJo got out and took seats on that bench with Mary and Kaitlyn joining Eva in the ring. Once she was standing across from her training partner, Eva asked "So what am I practicing now?"

"I was thinking it'd be good if you could get some practice with DDTs," Alex said. "Your DDT in your match against Rosa didn't look all that good, so I thought it'd be good if you got practice with that."

"OK," Eva said. Watching as Alex turned the lesson over to Mary and Kaitlyn who talked her through the steps of how to properly perform a DDT, Eva felt comfortable enough to try one herself. Telling the two women in the ring with her that she was ready, Eva watched as Kaitlyn stepped forward.

As the two women locked up, Alex made sure to throw in advice for Eva as far as where she should be grabbing Kaitlyn and how to bring her down went. After watching Eva do three DDTs with the third being her best one, Alex said "OK, that's good for now, Eva. Why don't you take a break for a few?"

Laying down in the ring, Eva said "Sure" as she tried to catch her breath.

From her seat on the bench where she was still trying to catch her breath, JoJo asked "So, how are we doing, Alex?"

"I think you two are doing just fine, JoJo," Alex said, sitting down on the ring apron. "As long as you two keep practicing and pull your moves just right, you two will make fine Divas."

"And it'll all be thanks to you being such a good mentor," JoJo said.

Blushing at JoJo's comment, Alex said "I wouldn't say all that, JoJo. I'm not all that good."

"Didn't we say that this space wasn't the place for negativity?" came a voice from the doorway that got the attention of all six Divas in and near the ring.

Still laying down, Eva asked "Why does it sound like there's a guy in here?"

"Because, Eva, we just got joined by some company," Alex said, a grin working its way across her face.

**I really feel weird for introducing Skylar back into another one of my Alex fics...the thing is (like I explained up in the chapter) she and Alex were adopted together when they were younger due to the fact that they didn't want to leave each other. I have a future fic planned that'll help better explain that particular part of Alex's history, so keep on the lookout for that. ...I wasn't lying up in the chapter about Matt and Jeff Hardy making a spoof of Friday the 13th...they did it for their webshow and it's pretty good. *coughs* Anyways, looks like Eva and JoJo's meeting with Skylar and Ruby went well (I think both girls were more floored than anything by the fact that Skylar has leukemia). Kiddie playdate! It was adorable and who better to look after the kids than Cody (I swear, my Ruby muse and my Marcus muse act a lot like Carl and Sophia from the TWD comics-verse (speaking of TWD, _sooo_ can't wait for Sunday))? One training session later and it would now appear that Alex and the girls have guests. Stay tuned to find out just who's joining the girls. Until then, don't forget to R&R please. =)**


End file.
